Godzilla: Battle On Fire
by Zillah 91
Summary: My sequel to Tokyo SOS and homage to the Godzilla series. Old enemies, conspiracy and sinister plots threaten to bring the end of the world as we know it, and it falls to a weakened Godzilla to save the Earth! My 1st fic so plz R&R. COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Godzilla and all related characters are © Toho Co. Ltd. This story is a work of Fanfiction. In other words, I don't own it. And I probably never will.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PROLOGUE

_2004_

The two Larval Mothra were swimming away into the Sunset. Miles out, the shattered remains of MechaGodzilla were at the bottom of the Ocean.

In the heart of Tokyo, Mothra's incinerated remains were lying in the streets. The goddess-monster had been slain in the middle of a titanic battle. A battle between three different monsters. One of them, now this charred corpse, a defender of humanity, a creature of principle and peace, but nonetheless a creature of awesome power. The second was a machine, but not just any man-made weapon. It was made from the remains of a mighty creature, infused with all the power of that destructive beast. The third, and the mightiest of the three, a prehistoric force of nature, reborn from a nuclear fire.

Mothra, MechaGodzilla and Godzilla had fought for hours. Eventually, though Mothra was slain, her offspring had managed to cocoon Godzilla, allowing MechaGodzilla to capture it.

However, something went wrong- an old flaw in MechaGodzilla. The scientists who had built this weapon had not comprehended the forces they were toying with. The soul of the original Godzilla had remained strong. And with that strength it had taken control in the midst of the battle. However, this time it knew how to use this new body- and he recognised his son. He had flown his son out to sea, where they had both collapsed into the waves.

With that, the original Godzilla had finally been allowed to die. Its soul was free at last. And now it could rest eternally.

On a distant Pacific Island, Godzilla stood staring out to sea, reflecting on that battle. It had faintly recognised the gigantic insect it had fought- a creature that had fought both with and against its father. The creature called Mothra. The battle had been long and fierce, but in the end, Godzilla had won, and destroyed Mothra. And Godzilla had gained his revenge- revenge for the humans' use of his father's remains in their weapon. But, when his father had flown them both out to sea, he understood. He had realised the futility of his desire for revenge. He had sought to eradicate the humans. He knew now why his father had hated them so much in life. However, this Godzilla's only opponents had been Orga, Megaguirus, and MechaGodzilla, then, the recent battle against both MechaGodzilla and Mothra. Though he was indeed powerful, he didn't have the experience of his father. The first Godzilla had fought and defeated uncountable enemies.

Suddenly, though, Godzilla looked up, sniffing at the air. He sensed something…something out in the human city. Something strange…but at the same time, something all too familiar. Something from the past…

Godzilla remembered this presence. He remembered it from the day his father died. The day he himself had died. The ultimate nightmare from his childhood.

And, for the first time since his father's death, Godzilla felt something. Something he had not felt in years.

Fear…

Infant Island 

The two Twin Mothras were sleeping in the cave of Infant Island. The Cosmos, Mothra's mysterious, tiny priestesses, were watching them. This was an extraordinary thing to happen; there had not been twin Mothra in 40 years. The last time that happened, one of them had died before long. These creatures were part of a legacy over 12,000 years old.

And the Cosmos were just as ancient as Mothra- though they didn't look it. Their names were Moll and Lora, the last of the ancient civilisation of Infant Island. The only survivors of Mothra's terrifying, ancient battle with Battra.

However, both of them suddenly looked up. They could each sense something. Or rather, someone. Someone they had hoped never to see again.

"Belvera," They both gasped in unison.

Tokyo Bay 

Myriads of tiny creatures were scuttling across the ocean floor, all heading to a single point. They were small, blood-red crustaceans.

In the middle of the bay, they were all gathering together; forming into a single mass. A monster of awesome power.

It had been waiting for years- patiently waiting for its cells to recover, waiting for its body to reform.

Now, after Nine long years, trapped in the darkness between life and death, it was beginning to awaken.

And in this dread monster's still-forming mind formed a single word:

Revenge…

G-Graspers HQ 

The G-Graspers had been devastated after the recent battle. Most of their equipment was gone, and MechaGodzilla, their ultimate weapon, was at the bottom of the sea. After their three attempts against Godzilla, it was clear that they weren't a lot luckier than their predecessors, G-Force.

However, underground, in a top-secret facility, sat a thick vial of green liquid. Underneath it, in thick, black writing, was…

GODZILLA DNA

DATE OF EXTRACTION: 17-09-04

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK, this is my first Fanfic so plz plz plz R&R! Absolutely no flames whatsoever!


	2. Some Bad News

Disclaimer: I don't own Godzilla. There. Happy now?

OK, now to really begin this mess I call a fanfiction! Enjoy, a remember- all reviews welcome (except flames!).

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SOME BAD NEWS

Four Months Later 

Akane Yashiro stepped out of the airport. She was still wandering why her flight had been diverted to Osaka, and why no-one fro the G-Graspers had met her at the airport as arranged. She looked around, frustrated, until she saw the silver 4x4, with Togashi standing next to it.

He walked up to her and took one of the bags.

"Welcome back!" He smiled. "How's the US?"

"Not bad," Akane confessed as they threw the bags into the back of the car, "But to be honest, I'm glad to be back. I heard something happened while I was away."

Togashi had hoped she wouldn't bring this up. "I don't think I'm the best person to explain." With that, he closed the lid and opened the door for Akane.

Tokyo 

The 4x4 had finally entered Tokyo. Akane looked out the window and was absolutely speechless.

Collapsed and devastated buildings littered the city. Massive skyscrapers were caved in, and buildings were trampled. She soon caught sight of a fiery swath of destruction through the city. As they continued, she saw the Capital Building. It looked as though something had ploughed straight through it.

"What the hell happened?" She asked, dumbfounded.

Togashi didn't answer. Instead, he simply kept driving. Akane soon caught sight of something else.

It was massive- an enormous moth, completely burned to ashes, surrounded by clean-up crews. As she looked toward the wrecked buildings, she saw clean-up crews with Geiger counters.

It seemed like an eternity by the time she finally walked into G-Graspers Headquarters. After the bags were taken to her quarters, she immediately asked Togashi again:

"Togashi, what in Christ's name happened here?"

"The General wants to tell you about it personally."

Akane cursed under her breath and walked toward the office.

General Katagiri was examining field reports and satellite photos when a very angry-looking Akane Yashiro walked in and slammed the door behind her.

"Katagiri, what the hell happened here?" She demanded, clearly frustrated.

"A lot," Katagiri started explaining, "A few days after you left, Godzilla showed up again."

"Godzilla?" Akane was now not only shocked, but terrified.

"Yep. He wrecked most of the town before we could do anything. Eventually we had to send out Mecha-G. Unfortunately, we still hadn't repaired the Absolute Zero."

"You sent it out and it wasn't even fixed yet?" Her mood had now shifted to anger.

"Will you stop interrupting me? Anyway, they both wound up getting dumped in the sea, but by then most of Tokyo got trashed. The clean-up crews have been on it for months, but most of the damage still isn't repaired yet."

"So Kiryu's gone?"

"I'm afraid so."

"What about the bug I saw on the way here?"

"Mothra got involved as well. She wound up getting killed, but if it wasn't for those two Larvae of hers, Mecha-G probably wouldn't have stopped him."

"Larvae? How many god-damn monsters were there?"

"Actually, that's it."

Akane sat down, trying to take in what she'd just heard.

"Shit," She moaned, "It doesn't get worse than this!"

"Actually," Katagiri sighed, "Godzilla's still going. And judging by the Satellite photos, he's on his way here."

Osaka Airport 

Another flight, this one from the UK, had just landed. Among the passengers, a young man walked through the airport. His name was Patrick Connolly. He walked up to the conveyor belts to pick up his luggage.

As he stood waiting, he casually glanced out the window toward the runway. Suddenly, however, a gigantic shadow moved across the runway. A terrible, devilish roar suddenly seemed to come from nowhere.

The massive, dark shape swooped down. No less than five planes suddenly burst into flames from the shockwave. Patrick shielded his eyes as the force from the explosion smashed the window apart and sent him flying back.

Hokkaido 

Miki Segusa looked out of the window of her apartment, briefly looking down toward the crowds in the streets. She hated crowds- constantly having to shield her mind from all those thoughts.

She was reflected on what had recently happened in Tokyo. This new Godzilla seemed to be no more fond of the Military than his father. Miki glanced out toward the bay. Even though he was miles away, she still sensed him. Just like the first Godzilla. Though she had a deep connection with the now fully-grown Junior, she dearly missed Godzilla. And now, this had happened. From his rage at the abuse of his father's remains, Junior had caused all of that damage.

At that moment, she briefly sensed something else, out over the sea. Something familiar. Something she feared. Something dangerous.

She turned away from the window in order to reflect on what she's just sensed. Suddenly, before her eyes, a bright light began to form in mid-air. In a few seconds, the light began to change shape, into two tiny twin girls…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh boy! Cliff-hanger! (Mainly the bit at the airport.) By the way, I know there's not really any monsters besides my mystery menace. But I wanted to establish the human characters, and keep in mind this is the early stages of the story.

By the Way- Can anyone guess who this mystery menace is?

Reviews graciously accepted! No flames, though.


	3. Assignment

Disclaimer: I don't…own…Godzilla…(breaks down and cries)

This fic is like a virus. Not that it makes you sick, unless you think I'm that bad a writer, but because it has a life of its own. It's consuming most of my time, and even I'm not completely sure where it'll go next.

So here it comes: Chapter 2! Thanks to **GodzillaFreak** for reviewing. And as for the guess- about the evil monster- 'Fraid not! However, there will actually be two menaces in this story. But no spoilers. Keep guessing if you want! On with the story!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ASSIGNMENT

"Oh, great…" Miki sighed as she slumped against the wall.

She could tell by the looks on their faces that she'd offended the Cosmos.

"Sorry," She said, "It's just that whenever you two show up, it means something really bad is about to happen!"

"Sadly," The twins said simultaneously, "This is no exception. Belvera is back."

"Belvera?" Miki asked, confused.

They both nodded with glum expressions. "Our sister."

Miki's eyes shot wide open. "Sister? But I thought there were only two of you…"

"No. There was a third. But she was…different."

"Different? How so?"

"Belvera was evil. So we had no choice than to seal her away."

"So she's back?"

"Exactly. She was behind Death Ghidorah, and Dagarha. Now she is planning something again."

"Any idea what?"

"Again, no. But we have sensed something- as have you."

Miki looked out to the waterfront again. A single word escaped her lips: "Destroyah…"

The Cosmos nodded again. "His destruction in 1995 was only temporary. And now Belvera plans to use him."

Miki shuddered at her memories of Destroyah, the last opponent of the original Godzilla. Spawned from the only weapon to ever succeed against the Monster King. The creature that tore Junior apart.

The Cosmos continued: "If Belvera is successful in controlling Destroyah, then we fear for every living thing on Earth."

Miki looked down at them, worried. "What about the new Mothra?"

"They are still only Larvae. They will undergo their metamorphosis soon, but we may not have enough time."

Miki sat down and sighed in frustration. "What about…"

"Godzilla," The two fairies finished the sentence. "There can be no doubt that he will fight Destroyah. But whether he can win…is another question."

"The first Godzilla beat him. And this one's even stronger."

"It is not in his body that Godzilla's weakness lies. It is in his mind. His memories. Remember that, as a child, Godzilla Junior was brutally murdered by Destroyah. That would have been a terrifying ordeal that we cannot even imagine. And much of that fear may still be there."

"Will he still fight?"

"Godzilla may still have that fear, but he has shown more than once that he is no coward. He will not back down. He will fight, but even with Mothra's help, he may not be able to win."

"But why are you telling me this?"

The Cosmos simply smiled, "Look at your mail."

Miki picked up a brown envelope on her coffee table. She looked at the Return address.

"G-Graspers…"

When she looked up, she saw that the Cosmos had vanished.

"Damn," She thought, "I hate it when they do that!"

Patrick ran out of the Airport with other civilians. By the time everyone was outside, whatever had caused the devastation was long gone. A pair of JSDF jets were flying through the air.

It was hours before he could finally get going. He'd tried to help as many as he could. Eventually, he found the Silver 4x4, with "G-Graspers" written on the side.

"Mr. Connolly?" Asked the man waiting by the car.

Patrick simply nodded. "Looks like I picked one hell of a day to arrive…"

The following day, Miki was standing in G-Graspers HQ. _Here again_, she thought, frustrated. She remembered when she used to work for G-Force, when she saw Godzilla battle Ghidorah, Mothra, MechaGodzilla, SpaceGodzilla…she'd seen him tear through entire cities as though they were made of rice paper. And yet, she'd seen him save the entire world.

"Ms. Segusa?" A voice suddenly brought her back to reality.

"Oh…um…Yes?"

A young woman with brown hair was standing in front of her, wearing a G-Graspers uniform. "Akane Yashiro," she introduced herself. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Miki smiled, "I'm here about the letter?"

"Right this way. General Katagiri's waiting right now."

Miki was led down a hallway to a small office. "He's in there," Akane said before walking away.

Miki entered the office. At the desk was a bearded man with brown hair, in his late thirties.

"Ah, Ms. Segusa. Nice to have you with us."

Miki smiled and sat down. "So, what's this about?" She inquired.

"Right to the point, I see," Katagiri said. "We understand you were affiliated with G-Force before it disbanded. We've also seen your profile from the ESP research Institute in Tokyo."

"You want me to help you like I helped G-Force," Miki said.

Katagiri smiled. "And you didn't even have to read my mind! So, are you in?"

The Antarctic 

Beneath the ice caps, something stirred. Something that had been lying dormant for centuries.

The ice suddenly broke apart, as something burst into the water.

Battra began swimming toward the surface…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another chapter done! Keep those reviews coming, people! And before anyone asks, Battra will not be the other menace in this story.

And I don't care if Battra's dead. This one's a new larvae, alright? Battra's a cool monster and he deserved way more screen time.

So, Miki's working for G-Graspers and has met Akane! One of the reasons I wrote this- I wondered what would happen if those two met up, since they're the only characters to be in more than one Godzilla movie. Any ideas on further character development are welcome!


	4. Invasion

Disclaimer: Don't own, never will. But I do own the character of Patrick Connolly, so hands off!

OK, I'm back yet again for another chapter! And I'm going to make up for the major lack of giant monster violence in the last two chapters. Anyway, it's straight into the story today, and no meandering!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

INVASION

Everyone in the G-Graspers command room was frantically running round between consoles, attempting to track the creature responsible for the damage at the airport. So far, however, they'd had no success.

Patrick entered the command room and looked up at the screen. He was now in Uniform, and awaiting his assignment.

Finally, General Katagiri entered the room.

"Connolly," He said, "Nice to have you with us. After the incident at the airport, we were beginning to fear the worst!"

"We got lucky," Patrick, answered, "There wasn't much damage this time. And almost everyone made it outside. Any luck finding what did this?"

Katagiri shook his head. "No sign of it."

The doors behind them swung open as a young Japanese woman with black hair entered the room.

"Ah," Katagiri said as he suddenly remembered, "Miki, this is Patrick Connolly, transfer from the RAF. Connolly, this is Miki Segusa."

"Nice to meet you," Miki smiled.

"Likewise."

"Any luck, Miki?" Katagiri asked.

"Nothing," She confessed, "I can't find anything."

"Well, keep looking. This thing's bound to show up eventually."

Miki nodded and left the room.

"Miki Segusa…" Patrick thought out loud, "I've heard of that name…"

"She was the chief psychic with G-Force," Katagiri explained. "We hoped she could help us track this thing down."

Suddenly, an alarm sounded and they both looked up at the main screen. No less than eight red dots had suddenly appeared in Hokkaido

Hokkaido Bay 

A guard was walking on the pier, looking out over the ocean and eating a sandwich. After finishing it he picked up and opened a cold can of beer. Suddenly, something in the sea caught his eye. He looked up as a massive wake sped through the water toward him. He instantly turned round and ran, only for a huge claw to grab him and effortlessly slice him in two.

A massive crustacean with many sword-like legs and a repulsive face pulled itself up out of the water, glaring at the city. Around it, three more of the monsters rose from the depths.

G-Graspers 

Akane ran down the stairs and into the command room, along with a number of G-Grasper soldiers. Katagiri was already issuing orders.

"Units 5 and 6, help with the evacuation. Unit 3 is in Super-X IV. Unit 1, 2 and 4 are to directly engage the creatures on the ground."

Akane heard Unit 1- her unit. She immediately headed toward the departure area. The soldiers instantly began moving.

"Super-X 4?" Miki asked, puzzled.

"It's just been completed," Katagiri explained, "But it's the best chance we've got."

"It's them…" Miki gasped.

"What do you mean?"

"The Destroyah…"

Hokkaido 

All eight of the massive crustaceans were now running wild, tearing apart the city. They tore through buildings with their sword-like legs, using their strength to tear apart anything in their way. People desperately ran for cover, only to be crushed by the rampaging beasts.

Toward the bay, one of them had crawled up a tower, and suddenly looked up. A sleek, silver aircraft was flying towards it. The Destroyah screeched at its challenger as it circled the building. In a brilliant flash of red energy, it suddenly transformed into a flying demon, swooping toward the ship.

On the bridge of the Super-X IV, the commander watched the rapidly approaching monster.

"Fire!"

A sudden volley of missiles burst from the craft, homing in on the Destroyah. The Super-X IV swooped down, avoiding the winged monster. The Destroyah turned round as the missiles struck at it. The craft turned round and shot another burst of missiles at the monster. It flew up, but again the missiles turned round and followed it.

On the ground, one of the Destroyah was tearing apart a building. Suddenly, five missiles hit it in the back. It veered round to face the soldiers.

Among the G-Grasper soldiers, Akane loaded her missile launcher, aiming up at the Destroyah. Unit 4 fired a volley of missiles from a nearby rooftop, distracting the massive crustacean. As soon as it moved, Units 1 and 2 fired another burst of missiles, hitting the creature in the side of the head. As it turned again to face them, a row of tanks from behind the soldiers opened fire, pelting it with the powerful shells.

A few blocks away, a unit of JSDF jets swooped low to the ground, dropping clusters of bombs on a pair of Destroyah. In a flash, the monsters were in their flying forms, and had taken to the air in pursuit of the jets. Several Apache choppers were attacking another flying monster. Another one was being attacked by a group of Maser Tanks, which were blasting away with their artificial lightening.

The final two monsters were on the waterfront, being bombarded by Naval forces. The ships fired bursts of missiles, as the creature changed into their flying forms and flew out, immediately tearing the ships apart.

In the middle of town, Akane had just narrowly avoided being crushed by the Destroyah. Togashi fired two missiles up at the creature before rolling to the side to avoid its crushing feet. On the rooftop, several soldiers in Unit 4 continued to fire at it.

The Super-X IV was still involved in its dogfight with the airborne Destroyah. As the monster pursued it, the ship suddenly stopped. The Destroyah flew straight past it.

"Fire Maser!"

A huge burst of Blue energy shot from the front of the ship, hitting the flying monstrosity right in the chest. An enormous explosion followed soon after, sending the Destroyah crashing to the ground.

The jets were still engaging their own flying enemies. They flew over the waterfront, where the other two fliers had finished tearing up the Naval unit. The monster saw the jets and immediately flew up toward them. Some of the jets managed to veer out of the way, but with four Destroyah against them, the others were torn to pieces in seconds.

The Maser tanks were still bombarding one of the creatures. As soon as one row stopped firing, another started. The Super-X IV suddenly flew close to the ground, firing its own huge Maser cannon at the creature. It roared in pain and anger, as the Maser tanks suddenly started firing again. Finally, it fell to the ground, into the side of a skyscraper. With the bottom of it crushed, the entire structure collapsed on top of the crustacean.

One of the flying Destroyah flew to the ground and reverted to its crawling form, joining the one that was being bombarded by Units 1, 2 and 4. It landed on the rooftop with Unit 4, crushing all of them underfoot. The entire structure collapsed toward the tanks. The vehicles immediately pulled back, but several of them were crushed under the rubble. The three surviving jets flew to the ground, firing at the attacking beast. However, the flying Destroyah that had been downed by the Super-X IV suddenly tore its way up from the rubble nearby, straight toward the jets. They all veered to the side, but the monster's wing cut through them. The two land-crawling Destroyah turned their attention to Units 1 and 2.

"Fall back!" Togashi yelled, "Fall back!"

The Units immediately retreated, straight through an alley and into the street on the other side. However, the Destroyah simply tore their way through it. Two of the flying Destroyah suddenly appeared in front of them, changing back to their crawling forms.

"Shit!" Akane shouted as she narrowly dodged one of the monsters' claws. She fired a missile at the monster's undefended stomach. It immediately pulled away. Togashi saw, and had an idea.

"Aim for their undersides!" He ordered, "Keep moving!"

The soldiers moved as one, dodging seamlessly endless claws, firing their missiles at the creatures' stomachs. After a while, one of them finally took too many hits. The flesh on its stomach was torn open. However, it immediately started to heal.

Akane immediately ran forward, skilfully dodged a claw and fired a missile into the open wound. As it detonated, the monster roared in pain and moved to swat her again. She dodged, but her missile launcher went sliding across the ground. Togashi immediately fired a missile into the bleeding wound before Akane was hit. The monster screamed again, and fell to the ground, dead. Nearby, another group of soldiers were blasting away at a Destroyah's underside. The creature fell, unmoving, to the ground.

Suddenly, a burst of shells, missiles and Masers erupted around them. Three Destroyah were attacking the Super-X IV, while the Masers and the Tanks were bombarding the remaining two Destroyah.

The flier grabbed onto the Super-X IV, digging its claws into it.

"Losing power in Engines 3, 5 and 6!"

The ship crashed into the side of a building, tearing through steel and mortar. As it hit the ground, the building crumbled, falling to the ground around the soldiers.

The flier swooped to the ground, sending the tanks and Masers flying. One of the crawling monsters swatted at Akane on the ground. She barely avoided it, and the impact sent her flying.

"Akane!" Togashi yelled as he fired his last missile at one of the Destroyah. He ran over to her side, instinctively checking her pulse. She was alive, but unconscious.

The G-Grasper Unit couldn't hold out anymore- and there were still five Destroyah left. Suddenly, however, they stopped, and the crawlers changed to their flying forms. They instantly turned and flew out to sea.

Togashi breathed a sigh of relief as the marauding creatures flew away from Hokkaido.

G-Graspers HQ 

Katagiri watched the image of the flying Destroyah travelling away from the city.

"They're leaving…" His voice was relieved, but perplexed. "Where are they going? Why did they stop?"

Miki's expression, however, was one of fear. "They've found what they were looking for," She gasped. "They're going after Godzilla!"

Mt. Fuji 

Belvera placed the last stone on the image she had formed on the ground, and finished the incantation.

"Now," She commanded, "Awaken! And bring with you the end of this world!"

An enormous fire suddenly erupted from the ground. The Earth opened up as something huge rose up amidst the flames.

Belvera laughed insanely as the monster revived…

Monster Island 

Godzilla looked out over the sea. He could sense it- his oldest nightmare, returning at last. But there was something else as well- something else he had fought against.

Minilla stood next to his father, worried about what was worrying his father. Suddenly, however, Five dark shapes appeared on the horizon.

Godzilla gestured to Minilla to leave, and turned to face the Destroyah…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Man, today has been a marathon for me- Three chapters in one day! Especially all the mass hurting in this chapter! And one hell of a cliffhanger, if I say so myself. All of that, plus, Belvera is about to make her move!

Now, just so there's no confusion- this story groups the whole series into one continuity. (After the changes to time in Godzilla Vs King Ghidorah, Junior was the reincarnation of Minilla. This Minilla is the son of the second Godzilla. This explains the presence of Minilla in Destroy All Monsters, which takes place in 1999.)

I know the second menace has now appeared, but its identity is not yet revealed- there's still time to guess! And of course, all reviews welcome!


	5. Swarm

I'm back again! Hope you enjoyed reading all the action in Chapter 4 as much as I enjoyed writing it! Though I'm still reeling from the action of _Invasion_, here's another explosive chapter!

Thanks to **GodzillaFreak** and **Admiral Larsen** for reviewing, thus inspiring me to write at such a furious rate. Enjoy, and don't forget to R&R! And keep guessing if you want about the other menace- there's a (hopefully) subtle hint at the end of Chapter 4.

By the way, sorry if the Destroyah are a little off- I haven't actually seen Godzilla Vs Destroyah.

Anyway, enough talking! On with the story!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SWARM

The five Destroyah instantly descended around Godzilla and Minilla. As they swooped low to the ground, two of them transformed into their crawling forms. Minilla backed away at his father's orders, as Godzilla tensed himself, ready to face the invaders that he remembered all too well.

The mammoth crustaceans instantly charged towards Godzilla. The monster stood his ground and, when they were near enough, whipped them away with his tail. One of the fliers zoomed down to attack, but Godzilla ducked and it instead hit one of the other Destroyah. One of them clawed at him, but Godzilla grabbed the claws and threw the monster back. The remaining two flew down towards him. Godzilla turned to face them, swatting one of them away, but the other still hit him in the chest, knocking him to the ground.

One of the crawlers struck at Godzilla's head, but the monster rolled to the side, biting the claw as he went. He stood up and threw his attacker to the ground, just as another came at him. Godzilla knocked it back as one of the Fliers began to claw at his head. He bit into its wing and threw it into a crawling Destroyah. Another one suddenly bit Godzilla in the arm, sinking its teeth into his flesh. Godzilla roared in pain and anger, before slamming the Destroyah into the ground, forcing it to let go. He stood back up just in time to face another incoming enemy.

Minilla was still watching the fight, as Godzilla struck out endlessly against his five attackers. When one of the crustaceans was knocked within range, Minilla suddenly fired a beam of atomic energy from his mouth. It struck the Destroyah in the side, enraging the demon. It turned round to face the child, and started rapidly scuttling towards it.

Godzilla turned round, looking back to sea the Destroyah advancing on his son. Enraged, he threw away two Destroyah, then turned around to face the one heading for his offspring. The large spinal plates jutting from his back to glow blue. In an instant, a brilliant beam of energy shot out of his mouth, striking the Destroyah in the back. The monster screeched in pain as it burst into flames.

A flier swooped down toward Godzilla's chest, seeking to dig its claws into the Monster King. Instead, Godzilla simply ducked, and the Destroyah flew right across his spinal plates. The spikes cut through its exoskeleton, and the monster howled in pain. It crashed to the ground, wounded, but still alive. Godzilla charged at it, but the other three suddenly changed to their crawling forms, leaping onto his arms and chest. Godzilla roared in pain as they dug their claws into his flesh. Thinking quickly, he let himself fall forward, the Destroyah under him. The impact forced the three of them to let go, and Godzilla stood up immediately, kicking one of them in the head.

The wounded Destroyah stood up in its crawler form, its wound already healed, and scuttled toward Godzilla. However, Minilla suddenly fired another energy blast at it. Enraged, the crustacean whirled round, changed to its flying form and flew toward Minilla, ready to tear the child to shreds. However, Minilla ducked under it, imitating his father's strategy. After unexpectedly flying over the infant, the Destroyah turned round in mid-air to attack.

Godzilla swatted away a Destroyah and fired another energy blast between Minilla and the Destroyah, forcing the monster to veer up. The flying demon turned its attention to Godzilla once again.

The three crawlers instantly changed to their flying forms, flying in a circle around Godzilla. One of them broke the formation to attack, only to fly into Godzilla's claws and be thrown to the ground, then kicked in the chest. Another one flew down and bit Godzilla in the neck. Two more followed suit, biting into his arms. The fourth remaining monster bit Godzilla's chest.

Something suddenly began to seep from the Destroyah and into Godzilla. Godzilla staggered, howling in pain as the Micro-oxygen began to flood through his body. He fell to his knees as the creatures continued to inject him with the lethal substance.

Minilla suddenly fired another burst of energy hitting one of the Destroyah in the wing. The wing burned, but the Destroyah would not be deterred from its vengeance- not when it was so close to victory…

Summoning all his strength, Godzilla lifted one arm, and tore one of the attackers from his neck. He fired a burst of radiation from his mouth, incinerating the Destroyah. He threw it down to the ground before tearing the Destroyah from each arm, smashing them together, and throwing them on top of the other one. Finally, he tore the last one from his chest and slammed it on top of the other three. Finally, he unleashed an enormous burst of nuclear power. The blast covered the remaining three Destroyah, incinerating all of them.

Godzilla roared in victory and turned away from the smouldering remains of his enemies.

Minilla ran up to his father. Already healing from the Micro-oxygen, Godzilla checked that his son was unharmed.

G-Graspers HQ 

Katagiri looked up at the screen. "He destroyed them!"

Miki kept silent, but suddenly her eyes opened wide in horror.

"No…they're not dead…" She gasped.

Monster Island 

A massive, bright light suddenly erupted from the ground behind Godzilla. He whirled round to see the light take a massive form. Godzilla shielded Minilla as his nightmare reformed itself…

Destroyah rose up, roaring maniacally, morphed into its final form. The savage, black-and-red demon glared at Godzilla, recognising the legacy of the creature that had brought its destruction.

Godzilla shook off the fear and ran straight toward Destroyah. However, the demon fired a dense, misty spray from its mouth. As soon as it hit Godzilla, it exploded. Godzilla staggered, but kept standing. Destroyah instantly pressed the advantage, striking Godzilla with its claws, and tearing into his flesh. Godzilla fell to the ground, but brought his tail up as he did so. He struck Destroyah in the side of the head, and they both thundered to the ground.

G-Graspers HQ 

"Miki, what the hell is going on?" Katagiri asked as he looked up at the screen.

"Destroyah is in its final form," Miki answered, frightened, "Its resurrection is complete!"

"Resurrection?"

Miki nodded. "This is the same Destroyah that the first Godzilla destroyed. At least…everyone thought he'd destroyed it."

"So where the hell had it been for the last decade?"

"Reforming. Planning. Biding its time."

"But this doesn't make sense…After the Oxygen Destroyer was first used, it took Destroyah 40 years to show up!"

"And that's the worst part. I sense the hand of someone else at work here."

Miki's thoughts suddenly drifted back to her encounter with the Cosmos.

She had a strong suspicion about just who that someone might be…

Monster Island 

By now, Godzilla and Destroyah were back up, exchanging blows. As Destroyah struck, Godzilla bit down into its arm. Destroyah stepped back, allowing Godzilla to attack. He struck Destroyah again and again, endlessly pummelling the demon. However, as Destroyah fell to the ground, a beam of blood-red energy shot from its horn, striking Godzilla in the face. He staggered back as Destroyah rose up, whipping at Godzilla with his tail. He sliced into the Monster's chest with his enormous wings.

Godzilla still kept his balance. His back plates began to glow again. However, Destroyah was so busy attacking that it didn't notice.

That was a mistake.

An enormous burst of energy shot from Godzilla's mouth, hitting Destroyah right in the chest. A huge explosion erupted as Destroyah collapsed to the ground. Godzilla snarled- he knew this fight was not over yet.

Minilla ran to Godzilla's side, but Godzilla beckoned to his son to stay back. Destroyah instantly rose up and fired another burst of Micro-Oxygen spray, which immediately detonated against Godzilla's chest. Godzilla staggered as Destroyah charged at him. Godzilla regained his composure and stood firm as Destroyah collided with him. He pushed back, forcing Destroyah away. They stood there grappling for a few seconds, before Destroyah bit into Godzilla's shoulder. The blood instantly started pouring out, and Godzilla once again felt the Micro-Oxygen surging through his body.

Godzilla's entire body suddenly started to glow bright blue. A surge of nuclear power burst out around him in a sphere, sending Destroyah flying back. Before the demon could react, Godzilla charged up and fired another atomic blast. He hit Destroyah in the chest, forcing the monster back before the explosion that followed.

Godzilla stood there, growling. Destroyah suddenly shot up out of the flaming explosion, heading skyways with his enormous wings. The beast flew away over the ocean, flying away from Monster Island.

Godzilla's wounds had healed already. He turned round and walked over to his son.

Mt. Fuji 

Near the mountain, Belvera had been watching the battle with her telepathic abilities.

"So," She thought, "Seems Destroyah isn't quite back to full strength yet. No matter. But it's time to accelerate my plans…starting with a visit to my dear sisters…"

G-Graspers HQ 

On the screen, the red dot marking Destroyah continued out to sea before passing out of range.

"It's retreating," Miki sighed.

"So it's over?" Patrick asked.

Miki slowly shook her head. "Not yet. If I'm right, this is just beginning."

Infirmary 

Akane's eyes slowly drifted open. As she remembered what had happened, she immediately shot up.

"Akane, relax!" Togashi said. Akane turned to see him sitting next to her.

"What happened?" She sighed.

"Your guess is as good as mine. The Destroyah flew out to Monster Island. Near as I can tell, they're still going, too."

"You mean they killed Godzilla?"

"No. They retreated."

"Why am I in the infirmary?"

"You almost got killed by one of the Destroyah. Lucky for us they left Hokkaido to go after Godzilla."

Command room 

The room was more frantic than ever. People were being sent out to deal with the damage in Hokkaido, troops needed re-assembling and Destroyah was still being tracked.

In an instant, the alarms sounded again. A red dot suddenly appeared on a digitised world map.

"What the hell is happening now?" Katagiri yelled.

"Something just showed up in New Australia!" One of the soldiers called.

"What is it?" Patrick asked.

Miki sensed the creature's all-too-familiar mind.

"Battra…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yet another massive chapter of Monster violence- with another one on the way! And remember, feel free to keep guessing as to the other menace! All reviews welcome!

Also, how am I doing with the characters and the portrayals of the monsters? I now my character of Patrick hasn't been involved much, but that's coming later.


	6. Battra

Straight into the story, and no pontificating!

Disclaimer: Don't own Godzilla.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BATTRA

The alarms were sounding throughout Sydney, Australia. People were running desperately through the streets as jets flew overhead and Maser tanks rolled through the town.

The Earth split open in front of a row of tanks. Debris showered down onto them as a huge, dark shape reared up from the ground. A low howl broke the air, followed a moment later by two beams of brilliant blue energy. Five of the tanks were caught in the blast, and were blown to smithereens.

As the remaining tanks fell back, the creature revealed itself. It was a larvae, black in colour, with armoured skin and a yellow horn on its head. It immediately swept its tail at the tanks, sending them flying away, just as another group of Maser tanks came up behind it and opened fire. The blue lightening tongued at Battra, and the demon howled in anger. It turned around, charging head-first toward the tanks. Before it hit them, however, a barrage of missiles rained down onto its back. It raised itself up, sparing the tanks, to see the Jets coming round for another pass.

The Jets fired another burst of missiles, only for Battra to fire another pair of eye-beams, causing the missiles to explode in mid-air. The tanks fired again, as a Unit on the ground suddenly opened fire with surface-to-air missile launchers.

G-Graspers HQ 

"Australian G-Grasper division is set up," One of the technicians confirmed, Air forces moving in."

"Can they stop it?" Patrick asked as the battle unfolded on-screen.

"Hopefully," Katagiri shrugged, "They're planning to force it to the waterfront. They've got a Navy squadron waiting for it."

Sydney 

The Masers rolled round to the side of Battra, firing everything they had at it. Still in its Larval form, Battra angrily pulled back as the Jets flew over it, dropping clusters of bombs onto the creature. The explosions were so huge that Battra became completely invisible.

The Military kept firing, but as Battra moved back, the smoke finally cleared.

Battra was gone. And in its place was a freshly dug tunnel.

The ground beneath the tanks erupted as Battra ploughed its way up from the Earth. The ground units scattered, as the surviving tanks continued to fire everything they had.

Five Apache choppers descended in front of Battra, firing everything they had at the demon. The Jets joined them as well as a unit of vehicle-mounted missile launchers. The explosions rocked Battra, forcing it backwards.

Battra retreated a few hundred feet, and attempted to dig its way down into the Earth, only for a cluster of bombs to stop it. Battra was finding it increasingly hard to think with so many enemies blasting away at it. Finally, the monster had had enough. A pair of massive energy beams shot from its eyes, cutting through the tanks in a prolonged blast. Battra turned its attention to the Apaches. A bolt of yellow lightening was fired from its horn, blowing them to pieces as they hovered. Finally it looked up at the jets as they circled in a tight formation. In a single burst of those energy beams, the aircraft were destroyed.

A sudden volley of missiles tore through the air, hitting Battra right in the eyes. Another unit had arrived while it was fighting all of them.

"Aim for the eyes!" Shouted a commanding officer.

Tank shells and missiles all streaked toward Battra's eyes. As the pain grew, the monster became blinded by the explosions. It finally retreated, heading toward the waterfront.

No sooner did it get there, however, than a shower of missiles fell on it. Three Naval Destroyers were in the harbour, firing at the creature, aiming for its eyes. Battra tried to use its energy beams, but couldn't see to aim them. One beam went wild, going past the ships and striking the Sydney Opera house. The entire building was blown sky-high as the fireball towered into the air. The ground units, meanwhile, caught up with Battra, firing away at it. A sudden cluster of jets flew through the air, unleashing a volley of missiles and hitting Battra straight in the eyes.

Finally, Battra collapsed to the ground.

"Cease fire!"

The endless missiles finally stopped, allowing the smoke to clear. Battra was simply lying there, motionless.

G-Graspers HQ 

Everyone in the command room breathed a collective sigh of relief.

"It's dead," Patrick sighed.

However, Miki recalled what had happened when Mothra was in Tokyo, during her fight with the Military.

"No…" She thought out loud, "It's nothing to do with the army…"

"What are you talking about?" Katagiri asked.

"Battra's about to undergo its metamorphosis!"

Sydney 

As if in response to Miki's words, a massive yellow light flooded Battra's body. White lightening shot out, tonguing at the tanks. Finally, the light shot out, revealing a completely different creature.

Battra had transformed into its adult form- a huge, black Mothra with segmented wings and three yellow horns on its head resembling a crown.

The commander was shocked. "Jesus shit! Fire!"

G-Graspers HQ 

Patrick, never having seen such a thing as this, was utterly stunned.

"Sweet Monkey Jesus…" He gasped as he looked up at the screen, seeing the transformed Battra.

Sydney 

The Military opened fire again. This time, however, they weren't so lucky. The missiles simply exploded before they got anywhere near Battra. A faint glow faded from around the monster.

What followed then was like a storm straight out of hell.

Lightening shot out of Battra's horns and lasers from his eyes, sweeping the harbour. Red lightening burst from the creature's wings, blasting at everything in sight. Buildings crumbled or exploded in seconds. The Military vehicles were all blown to bits. After nearly a minute of this apocalyptic attack, Battra finally stopped.

The entire harbour was wrecked. Battra looked and howled in triumph. It flew out over the sea, leaving the devastated harbour behind.

G-Graspers HQ 

"Jesus Christ!" Katagiri gasped at the destruction, "Godzilla…Destroyah…Battra…what could possibly stop all of them?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK, that's three consecutive chapters of constant giant monster ass-kickery. I think I'm entitled to tone down the explosions for the next chapter, Alright?

Don't worry, though, the next chapter will be good. Count on it. I'm going to focus on the character development. Don't think the action's stopped, though. Believe me, you ain't seen nothin' yet!

As always, reviews are welcome! As for the identity of the mystery monster, feel free to keep guessing- time is running out!


	7. Deceived

As I said, I'll be toning down the monster action for the next chapter, and focusing here more on character development. Plz R&R! Also, if you want to guess as to the other menace in this story, this is your last chance to do so!

Be warned- this is a pretty long chapter. Lots going to happen!

Disclaimer: Don't own Godzilla. And also this is inspired by the "Dark Horse" Godzilla comic book series, so the main idea isn't mine.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DECEIVED

It had now been two days since the monsters attacked. Two days since the decimation of Hokkaido and Sydney. In that time, neither Destroyah nor Battra had shown up again.

The G-Graspers boat was speeding across the water, nearing Monster Island. Patrick was standing on the deck, looking out onto the Island.

"I still don't understand," He said, turning to Togashi, "Why we're coming here of all places, without any kind of support, bringing along some psycho doctor, of al people."

"Frankly, neither do I," Togashi sighed, "But I just don't ask questions to the higher-ups."

"Because it takes months to get an answer out of them, and every time, the answer is 'Don't ask'!"

The boat finally neared a massive, looming shape in the water, before slowing down to a crawl and finally stopping. The shape was gigantic- charcoal grey in colour, with massive spikes looking almost like coral reefs towering into the air. It took Patrick a few moments to realise just what he was staring at.

"Godzilla…"

Miki stepped out onto the deck.

"Is he asleep?" Togashi asked.

"No," Miki explained, "But…it's strange. He's not really awake either. It's almost like he's…waiting for something."

They suddenly heard a loud buzzing from up in the air. An old seaplane finally landed next to the boat.

Eventually, an elderly scientist stepped out onto the deck, followed by a younger man carrying a large case. Patrick and Togashi walked over and shook hands.

"Dr Kagaku," Togashi greeted the scientist, "Good to see you again!"

The scientist nodded briefly before looking up at the sleeping Godzilla.

"There it is…"

Patrick walked up to the plane's other passenger.

"Welcome aboard," He smiled, offering to take the briefcase.

"It's OK, I've got it," the young man answered quickly, taking the case back. Patrick had noticed, however, that it was pretty heavy.

Akane finally stepped onto the deck.

"Akane," Kagaku said, "Good to see you. After what just happened in Hokkaido, we were fearing the worst."

"She's still not supposed to be out of the medical room," Togashi frowned.

Miki had kept oddly silent during this meeting. She could sense something about Kagaku and his assistant. She couldn't put her finger on it, but it sure wasn't anything good.

Kagaku looked back up at the dormant monster. Several seagulls descended onto Godzilla's spinal plates.

"Finally…"

The young man accompanying Kagaku walked over to the side of the ship and leaned against the railing. At that moment, Akane realised something.

Togashi, Patrick, Kagaku and Miki instantly turned round, to see Akane pointing a handgun at the young man.

"Akane!" Togashi yelled, "What the hell are you doing?"

Akane ignored him, still aiming the gun at Kagaku's assistant.

"Drop it," She ordered.

The young man suddenly reached inside his jacket and took out a handgun, putting it on the deck. Akane walked slowly forward and picked it up, before putting both guns away.

"Now," She demanded, "What the hell did you have a gun for?"

Her thoughts were suddenly focused by the clicking of another gun barrel, behind her head. This time it was Kagaku holding the gun.

"Seems we've been found out," Kagaku said. "Kino, get the case. And you, Ms. Yashiro, drop the guns."

Akane took out both guns and dropped them to the ground.

In an instant, Akane had whirled round, hitting Kagaku in the chest. The scientist pulled the trigger, but Akane forced his arm up, and the bullet fired harmlessly into the air. She pressed Kagaku against the wall, grabbing one of the guns and pointing it to the back.

Unfortunately, by this time Kino had gotten the case open and was piecing something together.

"A Stinger missile!" Patrick exclaimed. "What in God's name is going on here?"

"Keep quiet," Kino ordered, finishing the assembly of the missile. Into it, he slipped a missile containing a strange, green liquid.

"What's that?" Miki asked, though she already had some suspicions.

Kagaku grinned. "This," He answered, "Is the weapon that will kill Godzilla, once and for all."

"You're kidding, right?" Togashi said, "Do you really expect one missile to have any effect?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. Let me explain. Four months ago, after Godzilla, Mothra and Kiryu fought…"

"MechaGodzilla," Akane corrected him.

"Quite. After they fought, MechaGodzilla wound up in pieces at the bottom of the sea. But we did manage to recover a little something. And that something was a sample of DNA from Godzilla."

"DNA?" Miki asked, "What good can that do?"

"With Godzilla's DNA, the G-Graspers were able to discover all the secrets of that monster. And in doing that, we unlocked the door of death for him. We know what makes Godzilla so powerful. And, moreover, we know how to undo him. What we have here is a poison, created directly from Godzilla's DNA. Not we've manufactured a dose large enough to kill Godzilla."

"You're insane," Miki yelled.

"Think so?" Kagaku laughed. "Fool. Your connection to this monster has blinded you to what it really is."

"Which is?"

"A killing machine. Something that must be destroyed." Kagaku's voice trailed off. "I was only five that day…back in 1954… The day he came for the first time. The day that the first Godzilla burned the entire city to the ground.

I can still remember it…seeing that monster tear apart everything in its way. I watched as it obliterated the army in its way. My father was one of those soldiers. He gave his life trying to stop the creature. They threw everything they had at him, and the only result was more death and destruction. My father was incinerated. My mother…she was with me when he tore through the street towards us. I managed to escape, but…not her. She was trampled. Crushed into the ground without a second thought.

That's the entire reason I joined up with G-Force: Revenge. After G-Force disbanded, I signed up with the G-Graspers as soon as they were formed. I vowed that I would one day find a way to end the monster's life. Now…after all this time…after 50 long, long years…It's finally time to avenge what happened that day."

Kagaku spoke with anger, hurt and madness in his voice. There was a long silence before Miki finally spoke up.

"Kagaku, this isn't the same creature. That Godzilla is long dead. And neither of them is what you think."

"I can't let it get away with what happened!" Kagaku shouted.

"That isn't the creature that destroyed Tokyo!"

"It's still a threat to the entire world! And the same blood flows through its veins. It has to be stopped…even if one must make a few unpleasant acquaintances."

"Now what the hell are you yammering about?" Akane demanded. Kino suddenly grabbed her by the neck, throwing her to the ground. He grabbed the gun and pointed it at her face.

"G-Graspers isn't the only organisation with access to Godzilla's DNA."

Patrick was the first to realise what he was talking about. Finally, he gasped: "Biomajor…"

Kino grinned maliciously. "Biomajor Agent 85, at your service!" He handed the missile launcher to Kagaku.

"And now," Kagaku grinned, "Without further ado, It's time to give Godzilla's what's been coming to it for 50 years…"

He fired the missile launcher. The missile streaked through the air, striking next to one of Godzilla's spinal plates, where it rested for a few seconds.

Everyone on the ship was in silence.

Finally, the silence was broken by a loud beeping from the radar. On the small screen, something huge was approaching quickly.

The massive, dark shape swooped through the air. It looked down, somehow knowing the monster that destroyed its predecessor.

"What is that?" Patrick asked, turning to Miki.

"Battra…"

Battra swooped down, heading for Godzilla. In an instant, the monster reared up, striking out and sending Battra flying out of control. The flying demon regained its composure and flew straight toward Godzilla. It fired a pair of energy beams, hitting the Monster King in the chest. As it got closer, Godzilla ducked, flicking up its tail and sending Battra flying up into the air. As the Dark Mothra turned round, Godzilla's back plates lit up and a burst of nuclear plasma burst from his mouth. Battra rolled to the side and fired bolts of lightening from its wings. Godzilla roared in anger and braced himself.

Battra collided with Godzilla, tearing into his flesh. Godzilla threw him off, at the same time as he bit down on his wing. Battra howled in pain and pulled back. It flew back and struck Godzilla in the head. The monster finally fell, splashing down into the water. The waves rocked the boat, sending its occupants flying from side to side.

Godzilla pulled himself up, and his back plates started glowing again. This time, though, something was wrong. No blast of energy shot from his mouth. Godzilla stood there, shocked.

"The poison!" Kagaku laughed, "It's working!"

Battra struck Godzilla, and the monster struggled to keep his balance. He started falling toward the boat.

"Everyone head for the plane!" Patrick yelled, only to hear the engine suddenly starting up on the plane. It began to take off, with Kagaku and Kino onboard.

Togashi ran into the control room and gunned the engine. The ship sped forward, narrowly avoiding the falling behemoth.

Godzilla grabbed Battra as he fell, splashing the insectoid demon into the water. Battra thrashed and knocked Godzilla off, as the monster sunk his teeth into Battra's neck. Battra roared in pain and flew off.

Godzilla looked down at the wounds Battra had inflicted. They weren't healing. A sudden pain welled up inside him. In seconds, he felt like his insides were on fire. He splashed down into the sea, heading further and further underwater. Finally, the surface was calm.

On the ship Miki suddenly fell to her knees in pain.

"Miki!" Patrick gasped as he helped her up, "What is it?"

"It's Godzilla," Miki moaned as the pain slowly faded, "The poison's working."

"Is he dying?" Akane asked.

"I don't know…but he's in pain. And that means he's going to be more dangerous than ever."

Kagaku looked down from the plane.

"Finally…"

Infant Island 

Moll and Lora had both sensed what was happening to Godzilla- as well as Battra's return.

"This is worrying," Lora sighed absent-mindedly, "Both Battra and Destroyah…"

Moll nodded worriedly. As they both looked up, it was clear that the two Mothra larvae were concerned too.

Suddenly, they heard an all-too-familiar laughter from behind them.

"And yet you two honestly think you can stop me."

They turned around to see Belvera standing behind them.

"We stopped you before," Moll said calmly.

"Oh, believe me, I remember. But not this time… Let's see you stop me when I've taken your little pet bugs out of the game!"

The Cosmos looked up as a great, dark shape descended into the cave…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK- Last chance to guess! The menace is finally about to be revealed!

As for this chapter- Conspiracy! Biomajor (Bet you didn't see that coming)! Hope you enjoyed this chapter- writing it was a marathon for me, so plz plz plz send me your thoughts of this chapter! All opinions welcome!


	8. Massacre

Disclaimer: I don't own Godzilla. Do I really have to write that in every chapter?

OK- it's the moment you've all been waiting for…the menace is finally about to be revealed! (Cue dramatic music). And…well…you know how bad the situation is right now? (Godzilla poisoned, Battra trashing stuff, Destroyah going wild, conspiracy among the G-Graspers, Biomajor) Well, guess what- it's about to get a whole lot worse!

Don't be surprised if it's a few days before I post another chapter, though- I've got a math test coming up and I'll probably be in considerably foul spirits. But enough of my woes! On with the story!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MASSACRE

The enormous creature thundered down into the cave, taking up almost the entire thing. The two Larvae huddled back in fear.

The monster stood a full 150 metres tall- both awe-inspiring and terrifying to behold. Its skin was a bright gold, and its form was muscular, with no arms, but huge, golden wings and two long, sinister tails. But upon seeing the creature, the Larvae weren't concerned with the tails as much as it's head- mainly because it didn't have one head, but three. Each of the faces was serpentine and hideous, edged by crowns of horns, atop serpentine necks. It roared terrifyingly into the air.

"King Ghidorah…" Moll and Lora gasped in unison as the destroyer of worlds loomed over the Larvae.

"Are you insane?" Moll shouted, "You actually brought it back? Destroyah was bad enough, but this…"

"This," Belvera finished for her, "Will make me unstoppable! Whatever Godzilla and those other freaks may have done to it, King Ghidorah is alive- and it is mine to command!" The evil third Cosmos turned her full attention to the dread monster. "Ghidorah!" She commanded, "Rip them to pieces!"

Tongues of brilliant yellow lightening shot from Ghidorah's mouth, blasting at both larvae. They were sent flying to the side, as the wall behind them exploded, chunks of rock flying out into the air. The two larvae immediately scuttled around Ghidorah, but the space demon rose up with a flap of its enormous wings, lashing out with its tail and smashing the walls of the cave to pieces.

One of the Larvae bit down on one of Ghidorah's tails. The demon barely felt it, and simply sent the far smaller creature flying with a single flick of its tail. The other one leapt up, biting Ghidorah in the chest. The evil monster effortlessly tore it off and threw it out of the devastated walls. It took flight again, heading toward the infant.

"Belvera, stop this!" Lora pleaded. Belvera simply laughed.

"You don't understand, do you?" She cackled, "I've been waiting for this for 12,000 years- ever since you two locked me up underground! Let's see how you like it!"

With a flick of her wrist, she sent both her sisters flying across the cave, into a wall.

Ghidorah landed outside the cave and began stomping toward one of the helpless Larvae. The other one reared up and fired a spray of silken webbing. Ghidorah roared in anger as the webbing began pouring down on it. The other one joined its twin. Ghidorah roared again and sent streams of lightening hurling from its mouth, whipping at both creatures and sending them flying up. It immediately flew forward, catching one of the Larvae with both tails and effortlessly flicking it onto the beach. It suddenly whirled round, feeling something on its calf. The other Larvae was biting into the back of King Ghidorah's leg. Ghidorah kicked it off, spinning around to attack, when the other larvae began spinning its webs at the space dragon. The other one scuttled around to join its sibling in the assault.

Ghidorah fired more bolts of lightening, sending the larvae flying back into the sea. Ghidorah began advancing again.

Back in the cave, Lora helped Moll up and looked out at the battle. One of the Larvae was biting Ghidorah in the tail. The demon easily threw it off and turned round, glaring at it with maniacal glee in its eyes.

"My god," Lora gasped, "Ghidorah's actually…enjoying this! I knew it was evil, but this…" She was simply lost for words. She knew what Ghidorah's high-pitched roar meant- it was laughing. Laughing at the agony of two infants. It was killing them both. And it loved every second of it.

Ghidorah prepared to fire another bolt of lightening at the larvae. Suddenly, however, the other infant creature leapt in the way, being hit full-force by a continuous blast of lightening breath. When it finally stopped, the larvae collapsed to the ground.

As Ghidorah advanced, the Larvae laid on the ground, in an expanding pool of its own blood. Its twin desperately tried to help it up, but it was useless. Lora wept as the light faded from the Larvae's eyes.

Finally, the life left the young creature. The other larvae screeched in sadness and pain. If it could have given voice, it clearly would have been crying.

Ghidorah, however, looked like it was laughing. It had actually enjoyed slaughtering an infant.

Another hail of lightening shot from its mouth and struck the other, mourning larvae. After a huge explosion, the tiny creature laid motionless. Ghidorah cackled, mixing with Belvera's insane laughter.

"You evil witch!" Moll screamed, striking at Belvera. Belvera effortlessly sent her sister flying back before she began to glow. In a flash she travelled up, standing on top of Ghidorah's middle head. With a flew flaps of its gold wings, Ghidorah flew off into the air. Moll tried to comfort her sister as she broke down into tears.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry this chapter's a bit short- but a pair of Mothra Larvae aren't going to last long against Ghidorah, now are they?

Hope you liked Ghidorah as the menace. Moreover, I hope I managed to have Ghidorah come off as absolutely, despicably evil. And I hope I conveyed the right emotion at the Larvae's demise. Seriously, this is meant to be a pretty emotional chapter, and I hope I've succeeded there.

Anyway, after this saddening chapter, I bid you farewell. As always, plz, plz, plz R&R, if for no other chapter then please this one, as I put a lot of planning and emotion into this and I really want to see how my readers have reacted to this.


	9. Conspiracies

Thanks for all the reviews I've received so far to this story. This update is in honour of all those who took the time to review, particularly **DragonDillon**, who was the first to guess who the menace was. We have here another character development chapter, just to prove that I can write things apart from explosions.

I'm considering updating the rating to a T, due to what's happened already (The two Larvae being brutally slaughtered), and what's going to happen later (Not telling!). Not so much because of my views- I think a K+ is fine- but in case of complaints about all those self-appointed moral guardians out there who think they know what's best for everyone. I'm not sure about other countries, but here in the UK we're practically saturated with those sad-acts. Yes, Prime Minister, I am pointing at you. And not with my index finger.

Ah well- enough ranting! Enjoy the story!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CONSPIRACIES

A day had now passed since Kagaku had poisoned Godzilla. Despite Miki's predictions of him being even more dangerous, there had been no sign of him.

Patrick entered the command room to find total chaos.

"What's happening?" He asked Miki, who was looking up at the screen in silence.

"King Ghidorah's shown up," She said fearfully, and we've lost track of Godzilla and Battra."

"Four monsters!" Patrick exclaimed, "Can this get any worse?"

"Yep. You seen Akane today?"

"No. But I'm planning to pay a visit to Katagiri and find out what all this crap with Biomajor is about."

Togashi had just entered behind them.

"She'll probably beat you to it," He said, "And if I know Akane, she'll be taking a bat!"

Togashi was right- at that moment, Akane had just kicked in the door to Katagiri's office. A sergeant had just been talking to Katagiri about something.

"What the hell is this?" The sergeant exclaimed before Akane walked up to him. She about as angry as the Incredible Hulk, Mr. Hyde and Godzilla, combined- all on a very bad day.

"You. Out." She said sharply. Her words cut through the air like a knife. Katagiri could have sworn her eyes were on fire.

The sergeant immediately left as Akane slammed the door behind him. She quickly walked over to Katagiri, punched him in the face and threw him against the wall.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" She yelled in a voice that sounded like the Earth was ripping apart.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Katagiri gasped, with Akane's hand tight around his neck.

"I'M TALKING ABOUT THAT LUNATIC KAGAKU WORKING WITH BIOMAJOR! AND I'M TALKING ABOUT YOU BASTARDS SETTING US UP! RING A BELL?"

Katagiri's face was oddly calm.

"Necessary evils, Akane."

"Necessary evils? Necessary god-damn evils? Are you Insane?"

"How else were we supposed to put a stop to that creature?"

"So you worked with Terrorists?"

"What does it matter? Godzilla's dead."

"And one of the most powerful military organisations in the world is being backed by terrorists. How long had this been going on?"

"Akane, the G-Graspers needed money. So did SX-IV…Mecha-G…Dimension Tide…"

"Dimension Tide?" Akane felt sick. "How long?"

"Ever since G-Graspers was formed."

"You're telling me that, right from the beginning, this organisation has been working with Biomajor?"

"For Christ's sake, wake up, will you? One hand washes the other. We had to stay in business somehow…"

Akane couldn't stand to hear any more of this. She dropped Katagiri and stomped out of the office.

Later 

Akane was standing in the hangar that once held MechaGodzilla. In its place, the Super-X IV was now waiting, fully repaired from its battle with the Destroyah.

Rage and betrayal didn't begin to cover what she was feeling. All the weapons…every chance they took…it was all from Biomajor. All made with dirty money. The very things she'd fought for were torn apart. She hadn't been fighting for what she believed in at all- G-Graspers was just a puppet- a dummy. For all these years. And for all those years, she'd been deceived. Deceived and used.

She heard footsteps coming up behind her. She expected to look and see Togashi. He had a knack for showing up at times like these. Otherwise she expected Katagiri- in anticipation of which, she curved her fingers into a fist. Instead, she looked up to see Miki walking across the gantry.

"Didn't expect to see you here," Akane smiled.

Miki's face had the same expression as Akane's a few moments ago. "I found out what Katagiri told you."

"He told you too?"

"Nope. When I asked, I didn't even need him to answer."

"Oh yeah- Psychic."

"I know what you're feeling, Akane."

"What makes you so sure of that? G-Force wasn't just a tool for a bunch of sick terrorists. Makes me wish I'd been working with them."

Miki sighed. "At least I finally know what they needed me for."

"What was that, then?"

"To track down Godzilla. But there's just one thing I don't understand. What did Biomajor get out of this?"

"New technology," Akane answered.

"I don't get it," Miki sighed, "I though the Defence-Secretary organised G-Graspers when Japan started using Plasma Energy."

"He did. He must have been in on it, too. I'll bet even the Plasma Energy project was backed by Biomajor. This is big."

Miki sighed, looking up at the Super-X IV. "The government as well…those bastards must have everyone in their pockets."

Command room 

Patrick was helping Togashi to collate the data on the monster's locations, trying to track them down. They'd finally found Battra, out in the Atlantic Ocean. Behind them, Akane and Miki entered the room.

"We need to talk," They both said. Something was clearly wrong.

Katagiri's office 

Katagiri was going through some papers- erasing traces of the organisation's involvement with Biomajor.

"It was only a matter of time before someone found out," Kagaku said, "We managed a good six years. And we did what G-Force never could. Godzilla won't be coming back. Not this time."

"I've seen how difficult it is to kill Godzilla," Katagiri answered him, "And I know what's even harder: Killing him so that he actually stays dead."

"You think he'll return," Kino interrupted. "But for now, I'd worry more about her."

"You mean Akane?"

"No. Segusa. She knows as well- and she could easily find out the rest."

Kagaku nodded. "That mind-reading trick of hers. It's a hell of a nuisance."

"Don't worry," Kino said with a sinister grin, "I think I know how to take her out of the picture."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know. I'm cruel. We still don't know what happened to any of the monsters. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the drama in this chapter. I personally like Akane's "discussion" with Katagiri.

Another thing I like about this story so far: Conspiracies, Conspiracies, and more Conspiracies! How deep does the rabbit-hole go? And can our plucky heroes™ put a stop to the deceit before Belvera decides to kick-off her Apocalyptic plan? Probably not! Plus, what is Biomajor planning now?

And since I love challenging people: When Akane and Miki are discussing Biomajor's past dealings, there is (apart from Mecha-G and Dimension Tide) a reference to a movie of the Millenium Series. Can you guess which one it is? For true G-Fans only!


	10. Collateral Damage

Disclaimer: Don't own, never will…

Well, once again **DragonDillon** has won the challenge, guessing the movie reference at the end of Chap. 9 (It was Godzilla Vs Megaguirus). And since I've gotten over 360 hits on this story in less than a week, I decided to celebrate by uploading Chapter 10. Double-figures already!

COLLATERAL DAMAGE

Hong Kong, Midnight 

A huge, dark shape moved slowly through the water, moving toward Hong Kong harbour, gathering speed quickly.

A small G-Graspers patrol boat was in the harbour. One of the technicians looked down at the massive shape appearing on the radar.

"Jesus shit!" He grabbed the radio. "Godzilla!"

Seconds later, Godzilla's massive fins broke the surface, tearing through the boat and causing it to explode in a ball of fire.

As a massive wake formed in the water, Godzilla slammed into the pier. It splintered before the massive force, and Godzilla thundered onto the shoreline, roaring at the top of his lungs.

As soon as the people heard the massive roar, they began to run for their lives. Godzilla tore through a massive building in front of it as if it was made of cardboard. Roaring again, he thrashed out to his right, tearing through another building and sending it crashing to the ground. He turned to another power and unleashed a burst of radioactive plasma, blasting straight through the building.

G-Graspers HQ 

Akane and Miki had just finished explaining the situation. The four of them ran into the command room as they heard the alarms.

The screen was showing an image of Godzilla tearing through Hong Kong.

"What the hell's he doing there?" Patrick asked as he watched Godzilla running wild.

"It's the poison," Miki answered, "It's attacking his cellular structure. For him, it's agony. And it's driving him insane."

"Just like you said," Togashi sighed as he looked up at the rampant monster.

Hong Kong 

Godzilla tore through another building, wildly lashing out at everything around him. He stomped on the street below him, the Earth splitting open from the sheer force. He roared in agony before firing another nuclear blast, tearing through city blocks and turning everything in front of him into a sea of fire.

A sudden cluster of bombs crashed down onto his head. He looked up in surprise as Twelve jets circled around him, each of them unleashing a missile. Godzilla ducked his head, but the heat-seekers turned in mid-air and struck him in the back of the neck. He bit out at the jets, smashing one of them between his jaws.

G-Graspers 

Katagiri entered the room, looking at the image of Godzilla attacking the jets.

"Can they stop him?" He asked.

"What do you think, you lying bastard?" Akane snapped, evidently still less-than-happy.

"Godzilla's on his last legs," Miki answered for her, "But he can still do a lot of damage. Right now, he's more dangerous than ever."

"Send out the Super-X IV," Katagiri ordered. Yashiro, Connolly, you're piloting it with Unit 5."

Akane immediately turned toward the hangar.

"You're actually listening to that bastard?" Togashi stopped her.

"We can deal with him later. Right now Godzilla has to be stopped before he burns Hong Kong to the ground."

Hong Kong 

Godzilla wildly tore through the city, swatting down a fourth jet. The eight remaining aircraft veered away from him, circled, and unleashed a volley of missiles, striking the monster in the chest. Godzilla roared in anger and unleashed a blast of nuclear energy, sweeping through the air and blasting three of the craft to pieces.

Bolts of artificial lightening suddenly struck at his sides. A platoon of Maser tanks was set up, firing away at the enormous demon. Godzilla stomped towards them, only to be hit by a burst of missiles.

The missile launchers continued to fire, blasting Godzilla in the face. He simply shrugged off the impact and swept through the tank with his nuclear breath, reducing them to a sea of fire. The remaining jets buzzed annoyingly around his head, leading him to lash out with his tail and send two of them crashing. Only three of the irritations remained.

Super-X IV Hangar 

The ceiling opened up above the enormous craft. The supports raised it up as the soldiers inside finished preparing the machine for take-off. Fuel lines disconnected and the ship was turned to face Hong Kong.

"Engines ready."

"Comm systems ready."

"Weapon systems ready."

The supports detached, and the massive engine of the Super-X IV activated. It immediately launched, heading toward the city that was being torn apart by the rampant monster.

Hong Kong 

Another row of tanks was retreated before Godzilla's onslaught. Finally, he struck the last of the jets, sending it crashing into the side of a tower. He stomped at the tanks, crushing most of them underfoot before turning round to face a row of Maser tanks. Lightening and missiles hit him from all sides.

Finally, he lashed out everywhere, sending his enemies flying away. He roared as yet another wave of white-hot agony cascaded through his body. He ran wildly forward, tearing through another building. He fixed his sights on a row of tanks as they opened fire. He whipped them with his tail, sending them rocketing through the air.

By now, Godzilla had cut a swath of destruction through Hong Kong. He had reached the middle of the city, with a river of fire in his wake.

Godzilla suddenly staggered as the pain washed over him. He looked up, seeing something metal and huge slow to a stop nearby.

Patrick watched the monster from the bridge of the Super-X IV. The agony-stricken monster standing in the middle of the city barely seemed like the same powerful creature that he had watched fight off Battra.

Godzilla looked up at the ship, and his back plates instantly started to glow.

"Evasive action!" The captain shouted as the energy blast shot from Godzilla's mouth. The ship shot back, barely avoiding the blast. "All missile ports, fire!"

Missiles shot from around the craft, circling out in a wide arc before homing in on Godzilla. He immediately turned to one group of missiles and shot them out of the sky. He turned to face the others, but they slammed into his chest.

"Aim for the feet!" Akane called, "Take it down!"

Beams of Maser energy shot from the sides of the craft, striking at Godzilla's feet, quickly followed by a burst of missiles. Godzilla easily stood his ground, but the Earth beneath him was blasted away. He fell to the left, into the side of a massive skyscraper. It instantly buckled before his enormous weight.

"Fire Cadmium shells!"

As Godzilla began to stand, a sudden hail of bullets shot into his mouth. The Cadmium instantly shot down his throat, causing him to roar in agony. "D-101 missiles, open fire!"

Two missiles shot from the side of the ship, hitting Godzilla in the neck. The drill-heads of the missiles instantly started to dig into his skin. Godzilla swatted them away, but wound up cutting his own flesh with his claws.

"There!" Akane shouted, "The neck! Keep that wound open!"

More missiles shot from the ship, toward the rapidly-healing wound. Godzilla swatted some of them back, but many found their target, exploding within the wound, opening it further.

"Side Masers!" The commander ordered, "Open fire!"

More masers shot from the ship, striking Godzilla in the neck.

An idea suddenly came over Patrick. He pressed the switch and two more D-101 missiles fired. They struck at the open wound, burrowing down into the flesh before exploding.

Godzilla finally managed to pull himself up, swatting away another hail of missiles. His patience had reached its limit. A beam of atomic energy burst out of his mouth and hit the Super-X IV.

"Status!" The commander ordered as the explosion rocked the ship. One of the technicians turned round to answer.

"Shield at 35! They can't take another blast like that!"

"Pull back! Keep firing!"

The ship backed away from Godzilla, firing everything it had in order to slow the monster down. The captain shouted out again.

"Fire forward Maser cannon!"

The front of the ship lit up in a huge bubble of energy. As Godzilla approached, an enormous Maser blast shot out, hitting him right in the chest. The force of the blast pushed him back, tearing up the street as he went. Finally, he collapsed, the beam forcing him along the ground.

"The cadmium!" Patrick realised, "It's taking effect!"

Godzilla crashed into a skyscraper, which instantly collapsed on top of his head.

The Super-X IV briefly stopped, before starting to move forward. It stopped again, just short of Godzilla's still body.

G-Graspers 

The command room was seeing the same image as the craft's pilots.

"Is it dead?" Someone asked.

Miki shook her head. "It'll take more than that to finish him."

Hong Kong 

Godzilla suddenly tore up from the rubble, launching himself at the S-X IV.

"Fall back!" The commander yelled, but it was too late. Godzilla grabbed the ship in his claws and hurled it into the side of a building. It stayed in the air, but Godzilla whipped it with his tail, sending it crashing to the ground.

"Damage report!"

"Main engines down. Missile bays 3, 6 and 10 are down. Forward Maser cannon damaged but operational. Shields down to 5!"

"Fire that cannon! Get that damn lizard away from us!"

Godzilla advanced on the downed ship, when the front of it started glowing again. Another enormous blast shot out, striking Godzilla in the face and causing him to stagger back.

"Activate emergency engines! Divert all unnecessary power to the shields!"

The ship rose up, firing a burst of missiles at Godzilla. The monster staggered as the ship began to circle around him.

"Shields up to 25!"

The SX-IV began to circle around Godzilla, firing missiles from its sides as he went. In seconds, Godzilla was bombarded from all sides. Finally, he ran forward and lashed out at the ship, pounding against its hull.

"Shields down to 5!"

Godzilla's back plates lit up, but nothing happened. The Cadmium has robbed him of that weapon.

"Forward Maser cannon disabled!"

"Fire anything that's still working!"

Bursts of Maser blasts and missiles shot toward Godzilla, pelting against his chest. The ship advanced toward Godzilla, still firing, until at last the missiles stopped.

"We're out of missiles!"

"Reload and fire again! Fire more Cadmium!"

More Cadmium bullets hailed against Godzilla skin. The monster was forced back, tearing through a city block. Another volley of missiles fired at him.

Godzilla tore a chunk from the side of a building and threw it at the ship. It collided with enough force to send the ship crashing to the ground.

"Shields down! Hull penetrated on Front and Starboard sides. Al missile bays down except 2 and 7! All Maser ports down! Hull integrity at 67! Sir, we can't take another hit like that!"

Godzilla charged at the ship, which immediately backed away. However, Godzilla was too quick. He took the ship and hurled it to the ground.

"All systems shutting down!"

The ship finally came to a stop in a pile of rubble.

"Get us moving!" The commander ordered.

"We can't!" Akane yelled, "The entire ship's shut down!"

Godzilla looked down at his defeated enemy. He roared in victory, before another wave of agony attacked him. He immediately turned round, heading back toward the ocean. After a while, he finally splashed down into the water, hoping to find some refuge from the pain.

Later 

Miki and Togashi were in the hangar, waiting for the S-X IV.

"Are they still alive?" Togashi asked worriedly.

"Last time I checked. It'll take a while to get the ship up and running, though."

Miki suddenly heard two small, female voices.

"Miki, we need your help!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yet another epic chapter of giant monster mayhem! Hope everyone's enjoying the story. This chapter sure as hell took some effort to write! As you can probably see, it's inspired by Godzilla's first fight with the Super-X, in _Return of Godzilla_.

Man- Sydney, Hokkaido, Hong Kong…I seem to be writing the destruction of one city after another in this story! Just shows how much mayhem you can get down if you put your mind to it!

So, Please Read and Review, but as usual, no flames!


	11. Prepare For War

Disclaimer: Godzilla isn't my creation. Well, duh. Besides, do we really need these disclaimers? Surely Toho has better things to do than run after the writer of one fanfiction.

Well, here we are- I've now had this story up for a week, with 7 reviews (thanks to everyone who reviewed!) and over 400 hits. In my book, that's as good a reason as any to celebrate!

Anyway, it's yet another chapter concerning my human characters. Enjoy, if you dare!

I know, the title for this chapter sucks…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PREPARE FOR WAR

Miki looked down as the light formed again in mid-air. In front of her and Togashi, the Cosmos finally took form.

They landed on top of the railing in front of them. Togashi could only stand there, speechless.

"They're…two…inches tall…"

"What's going on?" Miki asked them.

The minuscule twins looked up, concerned. "Belvera has finally launched her plans against the Earth."

"What plans?"

"She's resurrected King Ghidorah. And as you know, Destroyah is already on the loose."

"It gets worse," Miki explained to them, "Godzilla's been poisoned. And he doesn't have much time left."

"This is most troubling. The attack she launched on Infant Island was bad enough."

"She attacked the Island?"

"One of the Mothra Larvae was killed," They said, sadly, "And the other one barely survived."

"Will it be OK?"

"She has just spun a cocoon. Hopefully, before long her metamorphosis will be complete."

"And what about Battra?"

"We hope he will fight alongside Mothra. But even together, they may not be able to stop Ghidorah and Destroyah."

"Why would Battra help us?" Togashi interrupted, "He's already trashed Sydney!"

The Cosmos explained: "Battra was created by the life essence of Earth to defend the planet. Mothra was born to defend humanity. But humanity is damaging the planet."

"Do you seriously expect me to believe this?" Togashi asked in a rhetorical question.

"Togashi," Miki said, "You're waiting for a giant airship to come back after fighting a fire-breathing lizard, there's a gigantic crustacean and a giant bug the size of a skyscraper running round, and we're talking to a pair of two-inch-tall fairies. What's not to believe?"

"We are not fairies," The Cosmos objected.

"Sorry. But we still have to do something. The question is, why are you contacting us?"

"The Super-X IV must be repaired, and quickly. We will need every last weapon at our disposal. And every monster."

Miki understood. "You need me to summon Godzilla."

They nodded. "It will take all of them to have so much as a chance against Destroyah and Ghidorah. And if Godzilla is weakened as you say, they might well fail anyway."

They were cut off by a loud noise above them. Heavily damage, the Super-X IV descended into the hangar. It landed on the supports and the engines finally cut out.

"You'd better go," Miki told the Cosmos, "You know what normally happens when you show yourselves to humans."

The Cosmos nodded and, in a flash, vanished.

Later 

Miki, Patrick, Togashi and Akane were all in Akane's quarters discussing what the hell they were going to do.

"Well we sure as hell can't tell Katagiri," Akane said, "Or, for that matter, anyone else around here."

"It might be our only chance," Patrick spoke up, "If what Miki sensed was true and Ghidorah really is back, that makes four monsters running wild. We'll need al the help we can get. And that means getting the S-X IV repaired as soon as we can."

"So we actually trust them?" Akane objected before Miki spoke up.

"Akane, there are bigger things happening. We have to deal with Biomajor and Katagiri later. Right now, our problem is the monsters."

"So it's decided, then," Togashi said, "The ship gets fixed up."

Miki's apartment 

Miki closed the door behind her and looked out the window. She could now sense Mothra growing in power. She sensed Destroyah, Battra, Ghidorah, and most of all, Godzilla.

Understandably, she was concerned. She didn't know if anything could stop what was going to happen.

Miki was brought out of her thoughts by a knock at the door. She turned round and went to answer it before looking through the key-hole. She recognised the man standing outside.

It was Kino.

As soon as she stepped back from the door, Kino simply kicked it in. He grabbed her by the wrist, preventing her from escaping.

"Let me go!" She cried as he grabbed her in a choke-hold and placed a thick rag over her face.

Finally, everything went black…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ooh! Cliff-hanger! Yet again! What's going to happen to Miki? Can anything stop Belvera from taking over the world? Will I write any more of this story to reveal the answers? (More than likely!) Will you Read and Review? (Hopefuly!)

I know there's not a lot happening in this chapter. Sorry, but it is part of the story. The next chapter will be better, I promise. And there'll be more explosion! I'm also about to reveal Biomajor's plan at last!

By the way, I have another challenge. When Godzilla was fighting the Super-X IV in Chapter 10, there's a weapon used familiar from another G-Movie. (Besides the Cadmium) Can anyone guess it?


	12. Kidnapped

Disclaimer: Me no own Godzilla. Toho own Godzilla. Me sad now.

OK, here comes another chapter! **DragonDillon** again won my challenge by guessing the correct reference from Chap. 10, which was indeed Godzilla 2000. Sorry about how not much happened in the last chapter. But this chapter will (hopefully) blow your mind. Personally I feel this story's turning out better than I dared hope, with both Belvera and Biomajor up to their evil ways.

Be warned- the twists coming in this chapter will shape this story like you never saw coming.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KIDNAPPED

Miki finally awoke, and the first thing she felt was a sharp pain in her head. It was a struggle just to open her eyes. Before doing so, she felt something on her wrists, tying her down. She heard voices. And she could sense thoughts. She sensed danger.

Her eyes shot open, only to find herself in a room filled with crates, all containing large and dangerous-looking devices. She looked around to see Katagiri, Kagaku and Kino standing around her.

"Rise and shine," Kagaku grinned. Miki saw that he was holding a large syringe.

She finally managed to speak. "Where am I?"

"Just somewhere nice and safe," Kino answered her. "Out of the way of prying eyes."

"What the hell are you lunatics doing now?"

"Miki, there was a reason we contacted you to work with G-Graspers."

A sensation of cold dread washed over her.

"You've been planning this from the start…"

Katagiri smirked. "And you didn't even have to read my mind!"

"But why? Why go to all this trouble?"

"All part of the contract."

Kino finally spoke up. "Biomajor's been experimenting with G-cells for years. But only the G-Graspers had access to DNA from this Godzilla. With that, we found a way to kill him, as you know."

"But why? Why does Biomajor want Godzilla dead?"

"Godzilla is too much of a threat. People- and those not of this world- have attempted to control him before. The Xiliens, the Kilaaks, the Red Bamboo, even G-Force…but you were the only one who succeeded."

"Well if you wanted Godzilla under control, why did you try and kill him? Not that I'd help you anyway."

"In order: We knew even you couldn't keep Godzilla totally under control. Even if you are linked to that over-grown gecko. But here's the thing: However long it lasted, you were able to control him. But other monsters have proven more controllable. The Xiliens, Killaks, Nebula-M, they all succeeded in controlling Ghidorah. When the Simeans invaded, they had total control over that Titanosaurus creature. We even managed to control Ebirah after we set up the Red Bamboo. There are monsters that can be controlled. And you, my dear, are the key."

"And what makes you think I'd even consider helping you?"

"Actually," Katagiri smirked, holding the syringe, "You don't have a choice. Under the influence of Sodium Pentathol, people become so much more suggestible."

By now, Miki was numb with dread. "You're just going to use me to control them…"

Kino smirked again. "There's be no mistakes this time."

"This time?"

"G-Force tried to control Godzilla when SpaceGodzilla invaded, remember? Do you think they could have come anywhere near as close without our help?"

Miki felt sick with fear. "You were manipulating G-Force…"

"Exactly. We used our little connections to facilitate our plans. Of course, when the first Godzilla died, that set up back a little. And with those connections, we organised the G-Graspers. Decades of work…all culminating in this plan."

Miki finished the explanation for him: "And now there's no Godzilla to get in your way…"

"We've been planning this for years. Ever since Godzilla first appeared."

"Biomajor's been operating for that long?"

"We at first sought to control the power of nuclear technology. But then…we saw the power of Godzilla. And we've been working ever since then. 50 years, waiting in the shadow. Plotting and planning…all for this! Almost half a century of plans are about to come together!"

"You're insane!"

Kino struck her round the face.

"It's too late now, Miki. You think those G-Grasper morons are going to stop us? We organised that gang of asses! The only problems we ever encountered were idealists like Yashiro. And those problems can easily be dealt with." He put his fingers to his head to imitate a gun. "Once the monsters are under control, the Military won't know what hit them! Hell, the G-Graspers make up nearly half the world's armies- as such, the whole world's armed forces are practically in Biomajor's hands! And your precious Godzilla was the only thing that could have had a chance of fighting the monsters. There's no-one left to stop us!"

Miki's eyes filled with dreadful tears as Kagaku jabbed the syringe into the side of her neck…

G-Graspers 

The repair work was going quickly on the S-X IV. Akane and Patrick were watching the maintenance crews.

"How much longer until it's in working order?" Akane asked.

"Not sure," Patrick answered her, "Shouldn't be too much longer."

Alarms suddenly sounded from the command room. The two of them immediately ran up there to look up at the screen. "What's happening?" Patrick asked as the screen switched to a video feed from New York.

New York 

An enormous, dark shape glided over the steel-and-glass canyons of New York. People all through the streets watched as something huge and gold thundered to the ground, smaller buildings caving in before its weight.

Three terrible, serpentine heads tore through the building in front of it as King Ghidorah roared to the heavens.

London 

The water in the River Thames suddenly started to froth and boil. People stopped in their cars and something huge rose from the water in front of tower bridge.

Destroyah howled into the air as it ripped the bridge apart.

G-Graspers 

The two simultaneous attacks played out on the screen.

"Both of them…" Patrick asked as Togashi ran up to them.

"Miki was right," He gasped, "We need her back here, fast! I'll get someone to contact her."

"No need," Akane interrupted, picking up her cell-phone and dialling Miki's number. All she heard, however, was the ring tone.

"No answer," She sighed, "I'm going to head to her apartment. Without her around to call Godzilla, god knows how we'll stop those things!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And so it begins! At last, Belvera has launched her plans for world domination! But here's a question: What's controlling the monsters? Does Biomajor have something to do with Belvera's scheme? There'll be more pieces to the puzzle in the next chapter!

Hope you liked the touch will with Biomajor's grand conspiracy, with all the involvement they've had in past incidents. I was basically struck by inspiration midway through writing this chapter.

Now, challenge time! The past challenges may have taxed you (guess the bad guy, spot the reference) but only the truest of G-Fans will be able to answer this!

Excluding the mention of Godzilla's first rampage (which is G 1954), there are 6, yes, 6, movie references during this chapter. Question is can you name all of those movies?

Please R&R with your thoughts on the revelations in this chapter. Sorry if it's a bit heavy on the exposition, but it was, as Katagiri would say, "A necessary evil." And if you're surprised by the events of this chapter…well, you ain't seen nuthin' yet!


	13. Monster Apocalypse

Disclaimer: I don't own Godzilla. Toho does.

Well, once again **DragonDillon** won the challenge. And that was the toughest one I could come up with. Anyway, here comes yet another chapter. Hope you all weren't too bored with the exposition in the last chapter. Anyway, there's still one more big twist left in the story, so here it comes!

BTW- Since this story has been mainly about the action and the drama, I've needed to get some comedy out of my systems. Therefore, my (hopefully) funny Tekken story, _An insane day in the life of Yoshimitsu_, is now up. Feel free to Read and Review that as well.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MONSTER APOCALYPSE

New York 

Ghidorah's lightening bolts zapped through Times Square, igniting the cars in their way and tearing into the flat iron building. The space demon tore its way through a skyscraper and thundered into the square, only to be met with a hail of missiles to the chest. The demon roared in anger as the tanks rolled forward, backed up by squadrons of Masers, as no less than twelve F-18's appeared above its three snarling heads.

London 

London's famous Big Ben fell to the ground as Destroyah ripped through it. A burst of micro-oxygen spray burst out over the Parliament building, setting the entire structure ablaze. Destroyah cackled evilly as the flames rose into the air.

Suddenly, it looked up at a loud buzzing. Five apache choppers, backed up by a squad of Harriers, were circling round it while a pair of Naval battleships made their way up the Thames.

G-Graspers 

Patrick and Togashi watched the ensuing mayhem as it unfolded on the video-feed.

"Both of them…Miki was right," Togashi thought out loud as he watched Ghidorah lash out at the F-18's.

"The Military won't be able to stop them," Patrick said, "I never thought I'd say this, but we need Godzilla!"

Miki's apartment building 

Akane ran up the stairs and into the corridor. However, she stopped when she found the door open, looking like it had been kicked in.

She entered the apartment to find a coffee table and a plant pot knocked over. On the floor was Miki's cell phone.

Akane bent down and picked it up.

"Oh shit…what the hell happened here?"

The answer came from behind her, from two female voices.

"Miki has been kidnapped."

Akane whirled round to see one of the most bizarre sights ever to meet her eyes. There, floating in front of her, were two tiny twin girls. For a few moments, all she could do was stand there.

"Who…what the hell are you two?"

The miniscule twins bowed and introduced themselves: "We are the Cosmos."

London 

The Harriers narrowly dodged a swipe from Destroyah's arm, before a Micro-oxygen spray emitted and caused three of them to explode. The Apaches hovered behind the monster and unloaded a barrage of missiles. However, this blast didn't even scratch Destroyah. It simply used its tail to effortlessly swat them out of the air.

Destroyah turned its attention to the battleships. A purple sphere shot out of its mouth, between the ships. The Oxygen-mine exploded, sending both ships flying out of the air.

A row of Maser tanks rolled up behind Destroyah and unleashed a torrent of electrical energy. Destroyah turned round in anger and stomped at the tanks.

New York 

Ghidorah took flight, shredding two of the F-18's with its wings. By now, only five of the twelve aircraft remained.

As they unloaded a burst of missiles, Ghidorah effortlessly withstood the impact and tore them apart with its lightening breath. With its airborne enemies now obliterated, Ghidorah turned its attention to the Maser tanks.

Miki's apartment 

By now, Akane had regained her wits and remembered what the Cosmos had told her.

"Wait…she's been kidnapped?"

The Cosmos nodded. "Biomajor has taken her to G-Grasper HeadQuarters. They are using her to control Ghidorah and Destroyah."

"That's why they brought her here in the first place. It's all been part of the plan…"

"You must free her so that she can summon Godzilla."

"You want her to bring in _another_ monster?"

"If she does, Godzilla will fight against Ghidorah and Destroyah."

"Well, it doesn't look like we have much choice. I'll get her out of there."

"Take your other allies with you as well. Though…it may already be too late to stop her…"

Akane nodded and immediately ran out of the apartment.

Infant Island 

The Cosmos were again standing in the Island's now-destroyed cave. Amongst the rubble, the surviving Mothra had buried its sibling. Now, outside the cave was a massive, white cocoon.

Moll and Lora looked up at the cocoon, then to each other.

"Can they stop them?" Lora asked, looking concernedly over the sea.

Moll nodded, though she was still unsure. "Though…something about all this doesn't make sense…"

They were both distracted by a loud cracking.

Looking up, they both broke into smiles as they saw the cracks appearing on the cocoon. Closing their eyes they slowly began to sing a strange tune.

Atop the cocoon, a huge pair of bright, colourful wings began to emerge. They stretched out over the cave, basking in the hot sunlight. A golden glow seemed to surround them, due to the pollen that was falling into the cave. The wings gently flexed, the sun reflecting from the scales. The colours lit up the sky like an enormous mosaic.

The rest of Mothra's body emerged from the cocoon. The white, brown-striped fur, the short antennae and the bright, blue compound eyes took in the blinding light.

Mothra chirped into the air and gazed down at her priestesses. The Cosmos opened their eyes again and beheld the transformed creature.

Mothra looked out over the sea, sensing what was happening.

With a single flap of her enormous wings, Mothra rose into the sky, seeming to sail through the air over Infant Island before skimming the water. She flew at a blinding speed across the ocean.

New York 

By now, Ghidorah had long dispensed with the Military forces and was tearing through the city. Its lightening-breath turned all in its path into a sea of fire. Explosions rose into the air as its three serpentine necks revelled in the destruction.

London 

Destroyah tore apart Buckingham Palace as another row of tanks rolled up to meet it. Destroyah barely even felt the shells and, in a single burst of micro-oxygen, blasted the vehicles to pieces.

Yokohama 

At least in Yokohama, everything seemed calm. Everyone was in his or her homes, watching the unfolding chaos on TV. Crowds were gathered in the centre to watch the events.

In the bay, the water began to froth. An enormous shape burst up from the waves. Tearing straight forward and into the bay. The piers were sent flying as an enormous roar echoed through the city.

Everyone who heard the roar instantly screamed in terror. People in the centre immediately began to flee for their lives.

Godzilla lumbered into the bay, with agony and madness in his eyes. His back plates lit up, and a burst of nuclear plasma shot from his mouth, causing an entire city block to burst into flames. Godzilla ran forward, tearing through skyscrapers as he roared in pain and anger.

Monster Island 

Minilla could sense what his father was doing. He knew there was something wrong with the Monster King- something that was making him cause all this destruction.

The child couldn't just sit and watch anymore. He had to do what his father would- he had to try and stop this.

Paris 

A dark form buzzed over the city, flying at dazzling speeds across the rooftops. Bursts of blue energy shot from its eyes, tearing straight through buildings, as lightening descended onto the rooftops from its wings.

Battra whirled round in mid-air, howling into the evening sky, as everything in its wake was set ablaze.

G-Graspers HQ 

Soldiers were hurrying around the command room, gathering information about these additional two attacks.

Patrick and Togashi looked up at the screen, as Akane suddenly ran up to them.

"Come on!" She ordered, "We have to go!" Before pulling them both out of the room.

"Akane, what's going on?" Togashi demanded, "Where's Miki?"

"She's been kidnapped. And right now, she's the only one who can put a stop to this!"

Pacific Ocean 

Mothra was flying across the ocean at Mach-3. The wind whipped at her fur as she rocketed through the air, with the water and the clouds an endless blur. Flying was truly amazing!

But Mothra knew what she had to do. She was heading towards the only creature she knew could help stop this destruction.

Infant Island 

Moll and Lora watched in their minds' eye as Mothra shot through the air. They could both tell where the monster was heading.

The war had begun…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know, I know, the twist wasn't in this chapter. But there was lots of other stuff I had to put in here (namely the giant monsters wrecking everything and Akane finding out where Miki was.)

Hope you liked Mothra's transformation and I hope I'm portraying the monsters well. Bet you'd forgotten about Minilla and Battra! Also, the twist coming in the next chapter, and will explain what, according to Moll, doesn't make sense. See if you can guess the twist before I upload the next chapter.

Also, I hope to get some serious work done on this story in the next week (I may even finish it in a week) as its half-term and I have the week off from school.

Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, and Please R&R both my stories.


	14. Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own Godzilla.

OK, sorry about the lack of updates lately- I've been at my Grandmother's and I've been unable to update the story. So here's my apology in the form of a full three-chapter update, complete with twists, thrills, and (mainly) loads of giant monster action! Man, sometimes I hate that I have such a great audience…

OK, the long-promised twist is here at last!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RESCUE

A row of Maser tanks rolled through the streets of Yokohama to face Godzilla. The monster tore through a skyscraper, wildly lashing out at everything around him, sending debris raining into the streets and fire spiralling into the air.

Bursts of artificial lightening whipped at Godzilla's chest. In his maddened, angered state, Godzilla barely felt it. A burst of nuclear energy shot from his mouth, engulfing the tanks and incinerating everything it touched.

Three F-16's buzzed around Godzilla's head, unloading a payload of bombs onto his head. Godzilla bit out in anger, catching one of them in his jaws.

Paris 

Five tanks fired into the air as Battra swooped towards them. As he descended, he lashed out with his claws, shredding the tanks to pieces. A burst of energy shot from his eyes, tearing through the Arc De Triomphe. The world-famous monument crashed to the ground. Battra whirled round in mid-air as five Apache choppers fired at him. Lightening shot from the demon's wings, blasting the choppers out of the sky.

London 

Destroyah tore maniacally through a tower, reducing it to rubble as he continued his rampage.

New York 

Lightening rained destruction upon the city. Ghidorah flew past the Empire State Building, whipping it with his tail. The top of the building collapsed, falling straight through the rest of the building, reducing it to rubble as it went. The entire, towering structure collapsed to the ground in seconds.

G-Graspers HQ, Supplies area 

Katgiri wandered round the room as Miki laid still on the table.

"It certainly seems to be working. Everything's going according to plan."

"You never mentioned this," Kagaku snapped, "You just said we'd be controlling the monsters. We never agreed to this…this is insane, Katagiri!"

"Why, Doctor, I thought you wanted to avenge your parents!"

"I did…but…not like this!"

Kino took out a handgun and pointed it at Kagaku.

"Regrettably, you don't have a choice."

Kagaku paused. "You bastards…you set me up!"

At that moment, the door was suddenly kicked in.

"Freeze!"

Armed with semi-automatics, Akane, Patrick and Togashi burst into the room.

"You three," Katagiri grunted, "Are really beginning to piss me off!"

"What in Christ's name did you do to her?" Patrick demanded as he released the bonds holding Miki.

"Just a little sodium pentathol," Katagiri answered, "Your friend's been a big help to us!"

"So this is what you've been planning?" Togashi demanded, "Just another take-over-the-world pile of crap? And you manipulated half the world's armies to do it!"

"Actually," came a female voice from behind them, "They didn't manipulate anyone."

Belvera stepped out from behind the crates.

"I did."

"Wait a minute," Akane thought, "You look like…"

"Ah, I see you've met my sisters."

"What do you mean, you manipulated them?"

"Mankind's forces have unwittingly done my bidding for over 50 years! And all of it has led up to this!"

Another voice suddenly joined the conversation:

"It was you! All of it!"

Akane whirled round to see Miki standing up.

"Moll and Lora told me you were controlling the monsters…but you're not! You just used Biomajor and the G-Graspers to do it!"

"Very clever. You humans aren't as stupid as you look! Did you honestly think a bunch of moderately-evolved monkeys could have concocted this?"

"You were behind everything! G-Force…G-Graspers…Biomajor… Red Bamboo…all of Biomajor's doings…you caused it!"

"Of course I did! All of it was building up to this! I just wished I'd succeeded in getting my sisters out of the picture! How do you think the Maratomo Corporation found Infant Island?"

"You wiped out an entire race of people just for your revenge?" Miki yelled, becoming furious.

"You make it sound almost important! Godzilla…Moll and Lora…Mothra…they're nothing but a bunch of obstacles for me to remove!"

"So what else were you behind?"

"Everything. Think about it- how many alien races Earth has encountered in the last 50 years! The Kilaaks…Nebula-M…The black Hole Aliens…"

"How could you possibly be behind that?" Akane interrupted.

"Oh please! Think about it- why is it Earth they always invade? Why never each-other? And over the years, their technology has been harvested, used by humans…used by G-Force, and now the G-Graspers. Used to build MechaGodzilla and Moguera. Used to experiment with controlling monsters. But it never worked…" She turned to Miki. "So we needed you. You were the key. With your power, it's finally begun! My plans have been completed after 50 years of waiting!"

"That's it!" Togashi grunted, "I've heard enough!"

Togashi took out his gun, aimed at Belvera, and fired. However, the bullet simply stopped in mid-air and fell to the ground. At a gesture from Belvera, Togashi went flying backwards.

Miki instantly stepped between Belvera and the others.

"You know I can do everything you can," She threatened, her hair already twisting with telekinetic power.

"You pathetic fools!" Belvera smirked, "Don't you see? My monsters have done more than enough damage already, and Godzilla doesn't have half the strength he needs to stop me! And once Battra showed up, I knew it was the perfect chance to complete my plans! All I had to do was stall you until they did enough damage and Godzilla was weakened enough- which is exactly what I've done by telling you al of this!"

A sudden burst of light shot from Belvera into Miki's head. The effects were immediate. Miki felt like her brain was on fire. Every fibre of her being seemed to be tearing itself apart as Belvera's malice forced its way into her mind.

"Now…" Belvera commanded, "Send my little pets after Godzilla!"

Patrick and Akane shook Miki by the shoulders.

"Miki!" Patrick yelled, "Snap out of it!"

Miki fell to the ground. Patrick grabbed her before she hit the floor.

"What did you do to her?" Akane demanded as Togashi joined her.

"I did all I needed to do. Miki just brought my monsters to Yokohama to deal with your pet lizard! Now, enough talk!" She broke into a sinister grin. "Dying Time!"

Akane and Togashi barely dodged the bolts of lightening. Miki had now woken up and pointed to the door.

"Go!"

They all ran for the door as Belvera cursed behind them.

London 

Destroyah tore through another building, before it suddenly stopped. Looking out to the East, it suddenly changed direction and took flight.

New York 

An entire Naval unit burst into flames as King Ghidorah smashed through the Statue of Liberty. Suddenly, it took flight and headed out over the water.

Paris 

Battra continue to buzz over the city, with destruction raining down from his wings. Finally, it stopped, staring out at the damage it had wrought.

Suddenly, a loud chirping behind Battra made him look up.

Mothra flew across the rooftops toward Battra. Battra howled in challenge and flew toward Mothra…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there's yet another cliff hangar! Hope you liked the way everything came together in this chapter, with Belvera being behind…well…just about everything that's ever tried to destroy the world in a Godzilla movie.

Anyway, I'm off to write the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed!


	15. Dogfight

Disclaimer: Don't own Godzilla, never will…

OK, straight into the story!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DOGFIGHT

Battra and Mothra shot toward each-other across the rooftops. Finally they collided in mid-air, sending them both spinning through the air. Mothra whirled round to face Battra, and bolts of red lightening burst from her wings, striking Battra in the chest. Battra responded with a blast of energy from his laser eyes, which Mothra effortlessly dodged before two bolts of energy launched from her antennae.

The energy bolt stopped just short of Battra and shot off to the side. Battra charged through the air again, but Mothra rolled to the side and sent a gust of wind into Battra's side. The demon fell through the air, collapsing onto a building. Battra pulled himself up and shot through the air toward Mothra. Mothra met Battra's charge, only to be sent flying back.

Another burst of energy shot from Mothra's antennae. This time it hit Battra, knocking him to the ground again. Mothra pulled back as Battra shot up toward her.

Mothra flew over the rooftops as lightening shot from Battra's horn, narrowly missing her wings. Mothra veered up and turned round as a burst of energy vision hit her energy shield, only to be fired back at its source.

Battra dived through the air to avoid his own blast and charged at Mothra. The goddess-monster avoided the attack flying round the base of the Eiffel Tower as Battra pursued her. She veered up and Battra crashed into the tower. The girders rained down onto the demon, as a burst of antennae beams sent the demon flying back.

The two monsters roared at each other as Battra charged. Mothra shot up into the air, as a cloud of golden pollen drifted down over Battra. The demon looked up angrily, but nothing happened! Battra tried his eye lasers, horn beams and wing lightening- the pollen had stopped all of them from working!

Mothra rammed into Battra, sending him careening through the air. Battra glared as Mothra fired another pair of antennae beams, and a volley of lightening from her wings.

The attacks bounced off Battra's energy shield. Before Mothra could react, the blasts hit her in the stomach in a huge explosion, sending her falling into the streets. Battra howled in glee as Mothra collapsed to the ground.

Struggling, Mothra pulled herself up from the ground. A burst of energy shot from Battra's eyes, as two brilliant beams shot from Mothra's antennae. Midway between the monsters, the beams collided, in a huge explosion. Both monsters were sent flying through the air, both of them hitting the ground hard and sending clouds of dust flying up.

G-Graspers HQ 

Miki, Togashi, Patrick and Akane ran through the corridors.

"What's happening now?" Akane asked.

"Mothra and Battra are fighting," Miki answered, "And…Ghidorah and Destroyah are on their way here! God…what have I done?"

"It's not your fault," Patrick consoled her. "Right now we have to get to the Super-X IV. Without that thing, there's no way of stopping those things!"

Paris 

Mothra and Battra pulled themselves up from the rubble. By now, both monsters were bleeding heavily. Green blood trickled down their sides.

This time, however, Mothra simply hovered in mid-air and gestured to the East. Battra sensed what was happening and looked back at Mothra.

Infant Island 

The Cosmos watched with their minds as the monsters stared each other down. They knew Battra could sense the monsters heading for Japan.

Closing their eyes, they began their strange song again…

Paris 

A huge, golden symbol suddenly appeared, surrounding the two creatures. It glowed blindingly, as both monsters began to glow as well.

Battra looked over at Mothra.

It knew what it had to do.

Battra and Mothra both turned and flew over what was left of the city.

G-Graspers HQ, Super-X IV hangar 

The group ran across the gantry. Fully repaired, the Super-X IV was waiting in the hangar.

"Come on!" Akane instructed. "We have to get this thing to Yokohama!"

"On the contrary," Katagiri's voice interrupted, "You won't be going anywhere!"

Kino appeared behind them, brandishing a semi-automatic.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, Mothra and Battra have joined forces! But now Katagiri and Kino are interfering yet again! Man, this ought to be one hell of a fight!

Speaking of fights, how did I do with the dogfight between Mothra and Battra? Please send me your reviews with opinions of the fight. And get ready- the main event is about to begin!


	16. Monster War

Disclaimer: Toho owns Godzilla and all related characters and trademarks.

Hope you enjoyed the last two chapters. Anyway, the main event is about to begin!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MONSTER WAR

Godzilla tore through the streets of Yokohama, madly lashing out at everything in his path. A burst of nuclear fire shot out of his mouth, blasting straight through a building and causing the whole structure to collapse to the ground.

The monster turned round, his tail catching another building and sending it crashing down. He turned to face a group of Maser Tanks, as they opened fire, the beams of electricity striking Godzilla in the stomach.

Godzilla unleashed what looked like a wave of blue radioactive energy, consuming the tanks in a sea of fire.

By now, Godzilla had cut a swath of destruction right through the city. Suddenly, he sensed something and turned toward the ocean.

Minilla ran up to his father, through the destroyed streets. The child stopped not far from Godzilla, looking hopefully up at the monster king.

Through the pain and madness, Godzilla recognised his offspring.

Suddenly, Godzilla's body was flooded with agony. He collapsed to his knees, and Minilla instantly ran up to his side.

Godzilla growled softly to his son. They could both tell what was happening to Godzilla. Suddenly, they both looked into the air.

G-Graspers, Super-X IV Hangar 

Katagiri and Kino stood there, aiming the semi-automatics at the group.

"Are you people insane?" Akane shouted, "Do you have any idea how much damage those things are doing?"

"Akane, I'm surprised at you," Katagiri grimaced, "There are always sacrifices in war. We're about to create a whole new world! A world where we can rule! A world where we can live peacefully with all monsters…"

"By enslaving them!" Miki snapped, "You're just the same as all the other lunatics out there!"

"Quiet!" Kino ordered, "Don't you see? This world…it's not worth saving! You are trying to defend a world that is so corrupt, we have infiltrated every level of its infrastructure! The world as you know it is beyond saving. It must be destroyed!"

"Wait…" Miki gasped, remembering something, "When the Futurians came…tried to undo Godzilla's creation…Emme said there was a different world order in the future. She was talking about this…this is what they were trying to prevent!"

"Very clever! But whenever something involves a few sacrifices, there's always some misguided idealist to get in the way of things!"

"A few sacrifices?" Togashi exclaimed, "You're demolishing entire cities! You think we'll just let you go through with this take over the world shit?"

"Let us?" Kino half-laughed, half-shouted, "Haven't you heard a word I've said? You have no choice in the matter!"

Laboratory 

Luckily for Kagaku, the laboratory was empty. He ran through, and picked up a small vial of green liquid.

_Japanese Countryside_

Ghidorah and Destroyah sailed through the air, toward Yokohama. Suddenly, one of Ghidorah's heads looked back, to see the creatures following them. The two demons stopped and hovered in mid-air as Mothra and Battra flew through the air toward them, roaring in challenge.

Destroyah immediately obliged. It flew toward them, and the two insects flew out in a wide arc, firing their beam attacks at Destroyah from the sides. Destroyah swatted away the blasts and, as the insects neared each-other in mid-air, swung its head round, with a blood-red beam striking both of them.

No sooner were they hit, than Ghidorah's mouth spewed forth torrents of yellow lightening. The beams whipped at both monsters, sending them flying through the air.

Battra was the first to regain its composure, firing bursts of yellow lightening from its wings and striking Ghidorah. Mothra fired a pair of antennae beams at Destroyah, hitting the demon in the chest.

G-Graspers, Super-X IV Hangar 

"Where the hell's Kagaku," Katagiri thought out-loud, "He ought to be here by now…"

"Now!" Akane yelled, suddenly kicking the gun out of Kino's hand before punching him in the face. Katagiri instantly aimed the gun, but at a gesture from Miki, he was telekinetically sent flying back.

For several seconds, Patrick stood there in astonishment. "How the hell did you do that?"

The four of them ran for the ship and closed the door behind them.

"Get this thing started up!" Togashi ordered.

Countryside 

The monsters were flying through the air, each of them firing and dodging seemingly endless streams of energy. Ghidorah whirled to the side, dodging a blast from Battra, and kicked the demon down to Earth. Ghidorah descended to the ground and stomped over to Battra.

Meanwhile, Destroyah was flying straight up, in pursuit of Mothra, who was now miles above ground, amongst the clouds. She started flying forwards, Destroyah immediately losing her among the clouds.

She flew in a wide circle, before firing her antennae-beams at Destroyah's sides.

On the ground, Battra shot up from the Earth. Ghidorah immediately took off after its opponent.

Mothra continued to circle Destroyah, before she saw Battra flying up. Destroyah fired its micro-oxygen spray down at Battra, just as Ghidorah unleashed its lightening-breath from beneath. Battra rolled to the side, and each of the evil monsters was hit with the other's blast.

King Ghidorah's patience had run dry. Suddenly, it began to fire its lightening in all directions. In seconds, both Mothra and Battra were pelted by the endless torrents of energy. Covered in huge explosions, they both fell through the air and crashed to the ground.

Destroyah and King Ghidorah turned and continued flying toward Yokohama…

G-Graspers 

The Super-X IV flew off the supports, heading toward Yokohama.

"Are you sure this thing can operate with only four people?" Togashi asked.

"Maybe not perfectly," Akane answered, "But four should just about be enough."

"So," Miki asked, "What's the plan?"

"Well, these things are all heading to Yokohama," Akane said, "So that's where we're going!"

"Do we really have a plan?" Patrick inquired, "Or are you just making this up as you go along?"

Akane shrugged. "A bit of both."

Countryside 

Mothra and Battra pulled themselves up from the ground. At a gesture from Mothra, they both started flying toward Yokohama.

G-Graspers 

Kagaku stepped onto the now-deserted airfield and ran toward a small jet. He still had the mysterious liquid in his hand.

Yokohama 

Godzilla looked up into the air. He gestured to Minilla to head back into the sea, and tensed himself. He felt weak. His head was spinning. And he still remembered Destroyah…remembered what it had done to him.

But he wouldn't back down. Even if it cost him his life, he wouldn't let these things harm his son.

Ghidorah and Destroyah descended toward Yokohama…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm not really sure if it was worth having that dogfight between Mothra, Battra, Destroyah and King Ghidorah, but I sure as hell enjoyed writing it! Basically, this chapter is just to set up the main battle…which is finally about to start! Hooray!

Don't think I'm done with the storyline, though. For instance: What is Kagaku up to now?

Well, the Biomajor conspiracy has now been fully disclosed- so no more of my chapter after chapter of exposition! Speaking of which- during that exposition, there's yet another movie reference. Have fun trying to guess! (I know it's not as hard as the last one, but It's all I could think of.)

Please R&R with your opinions on this massive great big update. And be sure to check back soon. Enjoy the action so far? Well, you ain't seen nuthin' yet! (Tired of me saying that yet?)


	17. Impossible Battle

Well, yet again **DragonDillon** got the movie reference, which was Godzilla Vs King Ghidorah. And just in time, because there's a serious smiting about to kick off in this chapter! Keep in mind- not only is Godzilla taking on two of his toughest enemies, but also he doesn't even have half his strength! This could be the end of Godzilla…(But I ain't saying nuthin'!)

Sorry this update isn't as huge as the previous three-chapter upload, but I can't do that much all the time! So here's the disclaimer, and then let's get on with the story!

Belvera: OK, Zillah 91 asked my to do this stupid disclaimer because he's getting sick of writing them himself. So he doesn't own Godzilla. Big whoop. I don't know why I'm even doing this, since he makes me look all evil in his stupid story…

Me: Hey! This is my story and I can do what I want!

Lora: Besides, you are evil!

Belvera: Oh, shut up and go bury your stupid dead monster bug. It's starting to stink up the place!

Moll: Do you practice being such a bitch in the mirror?

Me: Pipe down, the lot of you! We've wasted too much time here. On with the story!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

IMPOSSIBLE BATTLE

Ghidorah and Destroyah thundered into the devastated street. Struggling to even stand, Godzilla tensed himself for the coming battle. Both monsters growled at their old nemesis.

After a few tense seconds, Destroyah charged towards Godzilla. Godzilla stood his ground, but didn't have nearly enough strength left. He was sent flying back into a building, which immediately crashed to the ground. He righted himself just as a red blast from Destroyah's horn cut through his chest and he fell to his knees. Cackling in glee, Ghidorah unleashed a hail of lightening into Godzilla, forcing the monster to the ground. Godzilla tried to pull himself up, but Destroyah kicked him in the side of the face and sent him flying.

With the time he had before Destroyah and Ghidorah reached him, Godzilla managed to get back to his feet. His back plates lit up, and in a few seconds a beam of nuclear energy shot right into Ghidorah's chest. The demon staggered, but by then Destroyah had already reached Godzilla. A burst of micro-oxygen spray shot onto Godzilla's neck, exploding on impact. Godzilla collapsed to the ground again.

Desperate to help his father, Minilla fired a beam of nuclear energy into Ghidorah's side. Ghidorah turned around, recognising the infant monster- the creature that had killed it.

Ghidorah instantly started moving towards Minilla.

Godzilla pulled himself up and saw what Ghidorah was about to do. And he would not allow this. Attacking Godzilla was one thing, but when you attacked his son…

Godzilla struck Destroyah in the face, knocking the creature to the ground. He ran up behind Ghidorah, grabbed its tails, and threw the space dragon over his shoulder with all his might. Ghidorah went flying- straight into Destroyah. Godzilla bellowed furiously as his opponents righted themselves. As soon as they did, Godzilla fired a prolonged nuclear blast, striking each of them in huge explosions.

Before the two monsters could get any closer, a sudden hail of missiles bombarded them both as a sleek, silver craft flew over their heads. The Super-X IV positioned itself above Godzilla.

"We got their attention!" Patrick said, "Now what?"

Akane looked intently at the screen as Ghidorah took flight toward them. "Fire forward Maser!"

The front of the craft immediately lit up, firing a burst of energy at Ghidorah.

Godzilla looked up at his unexpected ally. He didn't know why his metallic creature was helping him after their earlier battle, but any help he could get was welcome. As Ghidorah hit the ground, he immediately unleashed a massive nuclear blast. The beam hit Destroyah in the chest, cutting a deep gash in the skin.

"There!" Miki shouted, pointing to the wound, "Fire the D-101's!"

Four missiles shot out the sides of the ship, flying into the wound as it healed and exploding on the inside, opening the wound further.

"Now!" Akane yelled, "Maser!"

Godzilla and the Super-X IV simultaneously fired their blasts at the open wound. Destroyah fell back, roaring in pain.

However, they had both forgotten about Ghidorah. Lightening spewed from the demon's mouth, blasting into the Super-X's shields. The lightening tongued at the ship again and again, until Godzilla unleashed another blast, hitting Ghidorah's left neck.

"Shields at 25!" Togashi shouted, "We can't take another one like that!"

More red blasts suddenly shout out of Destroyah's horn, hitting Godzilla in the stomach. As more yellow lightening shot out of Ghidorah's mouth, Godzilla fell to his knees.

"Fire the Maser!"

Another burst of energy from the front of the ship caught the monsters off guard. With the time this bought him, Godzilla pulled himself back up.

Suddenly, another wave of white-hot agony washed over him. He staggered to the side, supporting his weight on a building until it collapsed. Blood trickled from his mouth and his head felt like it was spinning. The monsters before him were blurred.

"What's happening to him?" Patrick asked, turning to Miki.

Miki's expression was horrified. "It's the poison!"

Godzilla lost his footing, and collapsed to the ground. Another building crumbled from the force and collapsed on top of him. Minilla instantly ran to his father's side, kneeling by the still and unmoving form of the Monster King.

Tears welled up in Minilla's eyes as Godzilla struggled to even breathe. Finally, the light in his eyes went out. Minilla wailed in grief as Ghidorah and Destroyah stomped towards him. Their revenge was complete.

Miki cried out as Godzilla laid motionless on the ground, and Ghidorah glared menacingly at Minilla.

"GODZILLAAAAAAAA!"

But there was nothing she, or anyone else, could do.

Godzilla was dead.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know. Godzilla's death wasn't as emotional as the death scene in Chapter 8. But you get the idea. And yet again, this is (if I say so myself) one hell of a cliffhanger! Is this really the end of Godzilla? Please R&R about your thoughts on this chapter and the humour I tried to inject in my notes.

Battra: Hey! I'm not in this chapter!

Mothra: Me neither!

Belvera: Neither was I!

Moll and Lora: Or us!

Me: Oh, shut it! You wanna be in this fanfic or not?

Belvera: No, frankly! This story sucks and I hate every single one of you!

Me: Well, too bad! I'm the author here and you'll be in this story until you get what you deserve!

Belvera (Muttering): Jackass.

Me: I heard that!


	18. Armageddon

Well, I'm back after another cliffhanger! This is a chapter I just couldn't wait to post! Hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter- but without Godzilla, who's going to save the world?

Well, I'll leave you with the disclaimer and get on with the story! This time I'll be letting The Cosmos take over while I get on with the writing.

Cosmos: Hello! Zillah 91 has asked us to tell you two things.

He doesn't own the Godzilla film series.

He does own this story. And he said that if anyone tries to steal it then they'll get their heads blown off with a shotgun.

Me: That is not what I said!

Cosmos: Actually, it is.

Me: Oh, shut up!

Cosmos: You're just saying that because we're right!

Battra: Shut up, all of you!

Cosmos: Make us!

(Battra shoots the Cosmos with his laser-eyes.)

Me: Well, at least someone finally shut those two up…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ARMAGEDDON

Minilla staggered back toward his father's body as Ghidorah and Destroyah stomped towards him. Lightening welled up in Ghidorah's throat in preparation for slaying the helpless child…

Suddenly, four multi-coloured beams swept through the air, striking both monsters. They staggered back as Mothra and Battra swept through the air around them. Mothra stopped on top of a building as Battra hovered in the air. Ghidorah and Destroyah both growled menacingly.

Battra flew across them both, with lightening raining from his wings. Mothra quickly joined him, flying round the sides of the two monsters and firing her antennae beams. Battra unleashed his eye-beams as well, and a constant blitz of energy hailed onto the two monsters.

Battra flew up as Mothra flapped her wings, and golden pollen began to fill the air around the two monsters. Ghidorah and Destroyah roared in anger as the pollen burned at their sides.

Enraged, Ghidorah shot a burst of lightening from his mouth.

That was a big mistake.

The pollen ignited, resulting in a massive explosion that consumed both monsters. The fiery explosion towered into the air. As it finally cleared, the smoke parted to reveal Ghidorah and Destroyah standing in the middle of a burned crater, completely unscathed.

"What are those two doing here?" Patrick asked, more than slightly confused.

His question was quickly answered by a pair of female voices, which by now were getting very familiar. "Mothra has convinced Battra to help her."

The crew turned round to see the Cosmos floating in the air.

"So they'll fight together?" Akane asked. The Cosmos nodded.

"They're too late, though." Miki said, with tears in her eyes. "Godzilla is already…"

"He isn't dead," The Cosmos suddenly told her. Miki's eyes lit up.

"He's not?"

"Not yet. But the poison is taking its toll on him. He isn't dead, but he isn't alive either. For lack of a better term, he is in a coma."

"A Coma?"

They nodded. "His body has simply shut down so that he can recover."

"So he'll heal himself?" Togashi interrupted.

"Yes, eventually. The problem is, by the time he is recovered, it may be too late to stop Belvera…Until he recovers, Mothra and Battra are all that's left to stop her."

Mothra and Battra had started bombarding Ghidorah and Destroyah again. This time, Minilla also opened fire, blasting at the demons with his energy-breath. The evil monsters had so many blasts constantly hitting them that they didn't even have time to charge up their attacks between hits.

Finally, Destroyah lashed out with his tail. By timing and luck, it struck Mothra in the side, sending her flying into the side of a building. Battra immediately lashed out at the crustacean, but Ghidorah bit onto one of his legs and sent him flying away.

The two insects flew up into the air, circling round their enemies as Ghidorah took to the sky and Destroyah fired his micro-oxygen spray from the ground. Mothra and Battra nimbly dodged every attack, firing back whenever they could.

Mothra began to fly in wide circled around them, more pollen falling from her wings. Ghidorah glared up at her, but this time no lightening burst forth from its three mouths.

With the demons' powers negated, Battra flew down, firing off a pair of eye beams. The blasts ignited the pollen, causing it to explode. No sooner did the explosion begin, though, than Mothra started to spray even more pollen. Minilla fired at the golden dust, causing it to transform into a stream of fire. They both kept this up, consuming Ghidorah and Destroyah in the swath of flame as Battra bombarded the demons.

Outside Yokohama 

A solitary G-Graspers chopper flew through the air, toward the city. Kagaku sat at the controls, with the vial of green liquid in the seat next to him.

Yokohama 

Destroyah fired off an oxygen mine straight into Battra's flight path. The demon collided with it, sending it crashing to the ground. Ghidorah fired a burst of lightening up through the flames, striking Mothra's wing and causing her to fall onto the top of a damaged skyscraper.

The crew of the Super-X IV were still watching the raging battle.

"Can they win?" Togashi asked.

The Cosmos shook their heads. "Ghidorah and Destroyah are extremely powerful. It is doubtful that they can be stopped without Godzilla's help. But hopefully, Mothra and Battra can hold them off long enough."

Minilla continued to fire at the two demons, but the blasts did little more than enrage them. Suddenly, Mothra and Battra shot through the air behind them, striking the evil creatures and knocking them both to the ground. The gigantic insects turned round in mid-air, firing their blasts at Ghidorah and Destroyah. Ghidorah fired off another round of lightening, but it simply bounced off Mothra and Battra's energy shields.

At that moment, the Super-X IV suddenly rocked in the air.

"What's happening?" Miki shouted as the ship began to plummet toward the ground.

"The controls are locked!" Akane yelled, "I can't steer!"

"It's Belvera!" The Cosmos shouted in Unison, "She's controlling the ship!"

The Super-X IV crashed straight through a skyscraper, eventually hitting the street and sending up a cloud of debris.

As everyone pulled themselves up inside the ship, they heard what by now was a very familiar voice.

"Well, well," Belvera smirked as she materialised in the middle of the ship, "The whole gang's here!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there's another chapter. But what is Kagaku up to? What is Belvera going to do now? Please Read and Review! As for me, I have to settle Belvera down…

Belvera: I'll kill you, **DragonDillon**! You called me crazy!

Me: Belvera, you _are_ crazy!

Belvera: Well you don't have to tell the whole damn world!

Me: Oh, just shut up! It's bad enough with those two fighting…

Mothra: You tried to kill my priestesses! Take this!

(Mothra zaps Battra)

Battra: OW! It's not my fault they won't shut up!

(The Cosmos both start singing like they do when Mothra's fighting)

Godzilla: No, seriously- shut up!


	19. Sacrifice

And here it comes- yet another chapter of giant monster ass-kickery. As you may be able to judge from the title…well, I'm not spoiling it! Anyway, I plan to write this story at a furious rate for the next few days, so fingers crossed! Let's just get the disclaimer out of the way.

Minilla: Hi! Zillah 91 says "Godzilla and all related characters and trademarks are © Toho Co. Ltd." Hey, I'm pretty good at the disclaimers! Zillah 91 was going to have the Cosmos do it, before the accident.

Destroyah: What accident?

Me: The accident involving Me, The Cosmos singing, and a Mallet.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SACRIFICE

Before the crew could react, they were all sent flying back at a gesture from Belvera. The Cosmos and Miki, however, were unaffected.

"What are you up to now?" Miki asked angrily, "Haven't you done enough damage already?"

Belvera simply laughed. "You wish. I'm not stopping until every last obstacle is removed from my path- including you and those two oversized butterflies out there!"

"You're not going to get away with this!"

Belvera laughed again. "Foolish girl- I already have! Once you and your precious bugs are dead, there's no-one left to stand in my way! The world's armies don't stand a chance against these creatures."

"You _will_ be stopped," The Cosmos said as they stepped forward.

"You think so?" Belvera smirked, "Well, even if I am- which I doubt- it won't be by any of you! I just came here that irritating psychic!"

"Forget it!" Miki snapped, "I'm not letting you into my mind again!"

"It doesn't matter if you _let_ me in. I'm not talking about that. Now, I'm talking about taking the gift you've squandered."

"Squandered?"

"Fool! All these years you've had this amazing power- power that can control the mightiest creatures on Earth! You could have made this world bow at your feet- and all you did with your gift was help out that jacked-up lizard!"

"That's because, unlike you, I'm not a psychopath!"

"That aside, it's actually a simple matter to take that power from you. And once I do, every monster on the planet will be under my command! And this time, no Godzilla or Mothra to get in the way! This world will fall to its knees!"

"And what makes you think you'll get the chance?"

Belvera's eyes flashed with insanity. "This…"

Lightening again shot from Belvera into Miki. She felt the pain cascade through her again.

Suddenly, beams of yellow energy shot out of the Cosmos, sending Belvera flying back. She got to her feet, while Patrick helped Miki stay standing.

"I should have known," Belvera hissed, "No matter. You two, my dear sisters, should have killed me when you had the chance! But believe me- I'm going to enjoy this!"

Belvera fired another bolt of lightening, but not at Miki- at the control panel. It suddenly sparked, and the ship's alarms sounded.

"What did you do?" Akane shouted, as Belvera smirked evilly.

Togashi looked at a small screen. "Shit! She started the self-destruct! Everybody out!"

The crew all ran towards the exit. Cackling, Belvera vanished in a flash of energy.

Mothra rolled in the air, narrowly dodging a hail of lightening from Ghidorah. Finally, one of the bolts hit her in the wing, sending her crashing to the ground. Ghidorah cackled and landed in front of her.

Suddenly, Battra flew up behind him, carrying Destroyah, and sent the demon flying into the space-dragon. Both evil creatures collapsed to the ground, sending up a cloud of debris. Mothra took flight alongside her ally. As the two demons stood up, Mothra and Battra started firing their energy blasts at them.

A few blocks away, the crew ran through the street.

Behind them, the Super-X IV suddenly exploded in a huge, orange ball of fire. The humans had fortunately made it out of range, but the force of the explosion brought a huge building crashing down on what was left of the ship, as the explosion carried on into the air.

Hearing the enormous blast, Mothra turned around to see the cause. A burst of Micro-oxygen spray suddenly hit her in the back, the explosion setting her fur alight. With her back on fire, she crashed into the ground.

Blasts shot from Ghidorah's mouths and Destroyah's horn. In a flash, Battra suddenly flew between them and the wounded Mothra. The blasts hit his energy shield, but still forced him back. They continued to fire, endlessly blasting at the shield.

In the street, Akane rested against the wall after checking that everyone was uninjured.

"Everyone OK?" She sighed.

"We're alright," Togashi answered, "What about you, Miki? What about that beam…"

Miki looked confused herself. "The Cosmos cut Belvera off before she got into my mind. But…"

"But what?" Patrick asked.

"Something's…different. I don't know how, but…"

Meanwhile, Battra's energy shield finally gave out from the constant fire. The blasts finally hit their mark, burning through Battra's skin. Green blood trickled down his sides as he looked up at the demons. Ghidorah fired again, the lightening whipping at Battra until the massive insect crashed to the ground.

Destroyah stomped forward, ready for the kill. Suddenly, a pair of Mothra's antennae beams struck the crustacean, sending it crashing to the ground. Ghidorah howled in anger as Mothra pulled herself up. Battra, however, was still struggling.

"What's happening?" Akane asked.

The Cosmos suddenly appeared in the air next to her. "Battra has been badly wounded. It's going to use its final weapon."

"Final weapon?" Miki was growing concerned. The Cosmos looked at the group with grave expressions.

"Battra is going to self-destruct."

Mothra took to the air, distracting the two evil leviathans. Suddenly, Battra's eye beams struck them in the back, sending them both flying through the air. Lightening struck Destroyah's chest from Mothra's wings, quickly forming a cut in the chest. Battra blasted at the wound with beams from its horn, opening it further.

This would be its only chance. If Battra failed now, it was all over.

Battra's entire body suddenly started glowing. From its eyes, its mouth, and its injuries, yellow-and-red lightening circled its body. Eventually the glow became blinding, consuming everything around Battra.

The demon rocketed forward, straight toward Destroyah. Before Destroyah could react, Battra slammed into it, the glow now consuming both monsters.

Finally, the glowing aura exploded in a ball of light, filled with orange fire. The blast carried out all through the sky, setting ablaze the very air inside the light. Even the tops of the buildings it covered were reduced to nothing.

And it kept going- moving at fantastic speed until it ploughed straight through a building. It hit the ground, culminating in a gigantic explosion. The mushroom cloud towered into the air.

Before the enormous blast hit them, Miki and the Cosmos stopped the blast around them, using their telekinesis to form a small area in which they were safe.

"It's too strong!" Miki yelled, "I can't hold it!"

"Keep it up!" The Cosmos shouted.

The blast continued to expand- consuming everything in sight. Finally, from the centre, the blast stopped, and eventually the huge orange explosion was gone. Miki collapsed to her hands and knees from the enormous strain of holding off that explosion.

The smoke from the enormous explosion began to clear. Where Battra and Destroyah had hit the ground, there was a vast, empty, burnt crater.

The entire city was nothing but a mass of wrecked buildings, scorched earth and charred, twisted metal. Minilla and Mothra pulled themselves up from the rubble- like the Cosmos and Miki, only Mothra's energy shield had managed to keep them safe.

But they were all that was left. Yokohama had been completely destroyed in that explosion.

And, in the middle of the blast radius, nothing was left. Both Destroyah and Battra were dead.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Battra: What, so now I'm dead! Thanks a hell of a lot!

Me: Oh, stop whining!

Battra: But I got killed in _Godzilla Vs Mothra!_ And what, pray tell, is your fascination with explosions?

Me: I just like blowing stuff up!

Miki: Yeah, and how come I had to not only get zapped, but also had to hold back a nuclear explosion!

Me: Who said anything about nuclear? And don't you start! Battra and Belvera have been complaining enough!

Belvera: Yeah, well you called me crazy!

Me: OK, time for another accident… (grabs mallet)

Moll & Lora: That was no accident! That was attempted murder!

Battra: Shut up, Shut up, Shut up!


	20. Redemption

OK, this is now 2 chapters in a day. I'm posting this now because in desperately need advice. (See Below) So I'll leave Godzilla to get on with the disclaimer and get writing!

Godzilla: Zillah 91 doesn't own the Godzilla Series or any related characters or trademarks. Toho owns all of the above. Why do we need this disclaimer again?

Me: To make sure we don't get sued.

Godzilla: Gotcha. Anyway, on with the story.

Me: Hey! I'm supposed to say that!

Godzilla: And we're getting sick of it!

Me: Hey!

Belvera: He's just saying what we're all thinking!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REDEMPTION

Ghidorah pulled itself up from the rubble, bruised, battered and bleeding. Never before had it seen a blast that powerful. The sheer force of it had annihilated Battra, Destroyah, and the entire city.

From the outskirts of the city, Kagaku had seen the explosion- it nearly reached his chopper, but he was still going. And there wasn't much time…

Mothra rose up into the air, howling in challenge at Ghidorah. The three-headed demon instantly turned toward her and charged. As it did so, however, Mothra rolled out of the way. Ghidorah whirled round and unleashed a hail of lightening. Mothra shot up into the air, firing beams from her antennae. Pollen began falling from her wings again, coating Ghidorah. Once again, no lightening spewed from Ghidorah's mouth.

Mothra called to Minilla, who fired another energy blast at the pollen. It ignited, consuming Ghidorah with fire and pouring pain into its open wounds. Ghidorah howled in pain and anger, before flying up out of the smoke and biting into Mothra's neck. The enormous moth screamed in pain, before Ghidorah threw her into the remains of a skyscraper. The demon landed in the street and advanced on the injured monster.

The crew watched gravely from several blocks away, as the two monsters continued fighting. Miki was still shocked from what just happened.

"He…he killed himself!"

"But he took Destroyah with him," Akane said, "The problem is, it doesn't look like Mothra can hold out much longer!"

"She is badly weakened," The Cosmos worried, "She cannot keep fighting much longer. Godzilla is our only hope."

"Well, good luck with that," Togashi sighed, "It doesn't look like he's getting up any time soon!"

Suddenly, they were all alerted by the sound of helicopter blades behind them. The G-Graspers chopper descended to the street and the blades eventually stopped spinning. They instantly recognised Kagaku as he stepped out of the chopper.

"You!" Miki shouted in anger, "What the hell are you doing here? Haven't you done enough damage already?"

"Actually," Kagaku said calmly, "I've done far too much. I just thought Biomajor wanted revenge on Godzilla, just as I did, but…I never dreamed Belvera was behind it…or that she was planning anything like this!"

"So you expect us to believe that you've suddenly developed a conscience?" Togashi grunted.

"Look, I only co-operated with them to get my revenge on Godzilla. And even now, I can never forgive what the monster did. But…you were right. This isn't the creature that took my parents from me. And now I see how stupid I've been to dedicate my life to that insane hatred. What Belvera's doing now…it's far worse than what happened in Tokyo. And it has to end. Which means we need Godzilla."

"Well, in case you hadn't noticed," Miki snapped, "He's lying there in a coma!"

"I know. Because of the poison. But you're forgetting something: It's very rare that people intelligent enough to create such a potent weapon are also foolish enough not to have a defence. Biomajor was still concerned that others may get their hands on the virus. So I also made…this."

He took out the large, green vial. Miki's face instantly lit up.

"The Antidote!"

"All we need to do," Kagaku explained, "Is shoot this into Godzilla. It'll be a while before he's back to full strength, but at least he'll be able to fight."

"I'm not buying it!" Patrick interrupted, "It smells like a set-up to me!"

"I know that," Akane said, "But this is the only chance we've got. Go ahead."

Ghidorah and Mothra fell through the remains of a tower and crashed to the ground, locked in mortal combat. Ghidorah pulled itself up and threw Mothra into another building. The goddess screamed in pain as Ghidorah's lightening bolts struck her body and wings.

As the battle raged on, the crew ran up to the unconscious Godzilla, as Kagaku set up the missile launcher.

"Are you sure we can trust him?" Akane asked.

"I sensed that he was telling the truth," Miki answered, "And besides, you said it yourself- what other chance do we have?"

Kagaku loaded the missile, containing the antidote, into the missile launcher. However, as he took aim, Belvera suddenly appeared in a flash of light and sent him flying backwards.

"Idiots!" She yelled, "Did you honestly think I'd let you just wake up that scaly shit-machine?"

"Stand aside, Belvera!" Moll shouted, "You've caused enough destruction!"

At a gesture from both Cosmos, Belvera went flying back, but soon regained her composure in mid-air.

"Do you really think you can stop me? This world is as good as mine! Say goodbye to your precious planet, because without…" The realisation suddenly hit her. "…that…missile…"

She turned round to see Patrick firing the missile into the side of Godzilla neck.

"NOOOOOO!"

The liquid immediately drained from the missile into Godzilla's vein.

In the air, Ghidorah and Mothra were exchanging blasts. Finally, Ghidorah managed to hit Mothra, and she crashed to the ground.

Ghidorah began stomping towards the goddess. Finally, after fighting for hours, it would at last deliver the killing blow. Its vengeance would be complete, and it would burn this planet to the ground…

Suddenly, something grabbed Ghidorah's tails. The space-dragon felt itself go flying out of control, straight through a damaged building. It pulled itself up, roaring in anger, and looking for whatever creature dared to defy it. However, it was met with a familiar, earth-shaking roar. A roar that seemed to split the sky.

Godzilla glared at Ghidorah with fire in his eyes…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And the big guy is back in the game! Hope you liked this chapter, Kagaku's redemption and Godzilla's return from the dead.

Godzilla: Hang on- I was only in a coma!

Belvera: They're pretty much the same thing. Except with a coma, the doctor gets to keep billing you!

Mothra: Well, I'm starting to dislike this story. I keep getting blasted and beaten up and crashing into things!

Godzilla: Business as usual, then.

Mothra: Shut up! I'm going home!

**Being Serious for Moment:**

I need advice here! I'm planning another Godzilla fanfic, but a very different one, and I need some advice. **DragonDillon**, you've reviewed this story a lot of times, so maybe you can help me out here. The fic will be AU, so I'm changing a lot of things. It's a sequel to the original Godzilla, with the monster's history being revised. It'll focus on Miki (my favourite non-monster character), at the age of 15, and how she ends up psychically linked to Godzilla. It also details her life when she's younger, and the tale will be pretty dark and dramatic. It will also feature Godzilla (my favourite character, of course) battling Jagereth (my own creation). Good idea or bad idea? Any advice welcome.


	21. Long Live The King

Well, I'm still thinking up plans for my next fanfic, but until that one starts, my focus is on this epic! What now begins will be the final battle- which means that this fic is now reaching its end. (Heavy, heavy sigh).

Destroyah: Shut up! You said I could do the disclaimer!

Me: Fine, go ahead.

Destroyah: Godzilla and all related characters and trademarks are © Toho Co. Ltd. But Zillah 91 owns this crappy story.

Me: It is _not_ crappy!

Destroyah: Wanna bet?

Rodan: Well, at least you got to be _in_ the damn story!

Anguirus: Yeah! What gives?

Me: I might put you in the next one- if you shut up and let me get on with the story!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LONG LIVE THE KING

Godzilla bellowed at the three-headed demon in front of him, stamping his foot on the ground.

Enraged, Ghidorah shot forward, lightening blasting from his mouth. Godzilla simply ducked, and the blasts went flying over him. As Ghidorah flew over Godzilla, the sharp spines cut into its flesh, causing the space demon to howl in pain before a hit to the head from Godzilla's tail knocked it to the ground.

Ghidorah righted itself and bit out at Godzilla, but the Monster King grabbed the neck. As it started to breathe lightening, Godzilla suddenly forced the neck back, and it struck against the wound on Ghidorah's chest.

Godzilla's back plates lit up, but again, nothing happened!

"His power isn't working!" Miki gasped. Beside her, Kagaku simply nodded.

"I was afraid of this. Like I said- he isn't back to full strength yet. He still might not be able to beat Ghidorah."

Ghidorah flew up into the air, raining lightening down on Godzilla's chest. The monster fell to his knees as Ghidorah flew in circles, blasting endlessly at him.

Suddenly, a pair of blue-red beams, and a smaller blast, hit Ghidorah in the sides. Mothra flew through the air, striking Ghidorah in the stomach and sending the demon falling to the ground.

In the streets below, Minilla ran up to his father. Godzilla gestured to his son to back away, as in front of him Ghidorah rose from the rubble.

Three bolts of lightening shot from the demon's mouth, but not at Godzilla- at Minilla! Godzilla immediately stepped between his son and the blasts, as the lightening pounded against his skin. Finally, he gave way and collapsed to the ground.

Mothra flew up behind Ghidorah, striking him in the head and knocking the three-headed dragon to the ground. She flew to Godzilla's side, as the King of the Monsters pulled himself up, snarling at Ghidorah.

Ghidorah shot up into the air, blasting lightening down at the three monsters. However, the blasts simply vanished when they hit Mothra's energy shield. With its lightening attacks useless, Ghidorah flew down and kicked Godzilla in the side of the head. The monster staggered, but grabbed Ghidorah's tail and slammed the demon repeatedly into the ground. Finally, he hurled the demon over his shoulder, and straight into the side of a building. As Ghidorah stood back up, lightening from Mothra's wings suddenly struck it in the chest. However, this meant one thing: Mothra's energy shield was down.

A sudden hail of lightening shot from Ghidorah's mouth to Mothra, setting her fur alight and sending her crashing to the ground.

Mothra tried to pull herself up, bleeding heavily. Ghidorah's mouths lit up to deliver the killing blow.

Suddenly, as the lightening was about to shoot out, Godzilla grabbed one of the necks from behind. Instead of Mothra, the blast from the middle neck hit the left one, the powerful blast cutting straight through the flesh and blasting the head clean off. The last blast went astray, shooting into the air.

Ghidorah's two remaining heads screeched in agony, as Godzilla began pummelling the demon. Ghidorah fell back into the ruins of what used to be a tower, snarling at the towering titan.

A smoke ring suddenly sailed through the air toward Ghidorah. Godzilla held the demon's right neck still, as the smoke ring tightened around the neck, cutting off the oxygen. Finally, the right head collapsed, motionless. Minilla gave a triumphant, high-pitched roar as Godzilla slammed Ghidorah into the ground once again.

Back on the ground, the Cosmos' eyes were closed. They broke into song, the notes travelling through the air to reach Mothra. As they sang, Mothra's body began to light up. The wounds on her sides started to heal and she felt her strength being restored.

Ghidorah's last remaining head was blasting away at Godzilla and Minilla, with Godzilla shielding his son from the blasts. Again his back plates lit up, but again, nothing happened.

Devoid of his greatest weapon, Godzilla decided to improvise. He charged at Ghidorah, and the demon instinctively rose up into the air. However, Godzilla grabbed one of Ghidorah's tails, and started spinning the demon in a circle. Ghidorah roared in anger until Godzilla let go, and Ghidorah went flying through the air before thundering to the ground.

Suddenly, something shot through the rubble toward them at massive speed. Mothra hurtled into the front of Ghidorah, knocking the demon to the ground. She spun round in mid-air as Ghidorah stood, snarling.

Suddenly, light began to cascade through Mothra's wings and body, collecting in a huge, shining sphere in front of her chest. In a few seconds, a massive, blinding beam of light shot out, straight into the cut on Ghidorah's chest. Ghidorah screeched in pain as the light cut through it. The demon staggered and fell to the ground, pushed back through the rubble by the enormous blast before it finally stopped.

Exhausted from firing the massive beam, Mothra descended to the ground. Godzilla and Minilla walked over to her, but Godzilla looked gravely at the pile of rubble.

Ghidorah suddenly burst out, flying toward them. Again, Godzilla's back plates lit up. But this time it neither distracted not deterred Ghidorah.

A mistake.

For a split second, red energy cascaded around Godzilla's body. A second later, a sudden yellow beam shot from Godzilla's mouth into Ghidorah. The beam was surrounded by swirling red lightening as it blasted straight through Ghidorah. The demon howled in pain as the Super-Atomic blast burned through its skin.

Ghidorah's skin turned from gold to black. Red light began appearing from inside it as its entire body turned to ash.

Finally, a tremendous explosion of pure light erupted, scattering Ghidorah's ash through the air. The blast carried right through what was left of the city and out over the water.

Godzilla roared in victory as he felt his full power restored. He turned around as Minilla ran up to him. Godzilla kneeled down and hugged his child.

It was over.

On the street, Miki, Patrick, Kagaku, Akane and Togashi breathed a collective sigh of relief. Suddenly, however, a ball of light descended in front of them and Belvera took form. At a single gesture, the entire crew went flying up into the air, except, again, for Miki and the Cosmos.

"Damn you!" Belvera yelled, "All my planning! All my work…gone in an instant! Do you realise what you're prevented? The power that could have so easily been mine…"

"Face it, Belvera!" Miki shouted, "It's over! You Lose!"

"No…!"

"Yes! Your monsters are dead." At a gesture from the Cosmos, Belvera skidded back across the ground, dropping the rest of the crew.

"You think I still need those overgrown freaks?" Belvera laughed. "Haven't you heard a word I've said this whole time? Biomajor is manipulating the entire world's armies! The pathetic human race is mine anyway!"

"Not anymore!" Miki shouted, "Because when you went into my mind, you did manage to establish a link. And there's a thing about links- they work two ways!"

A sudden agony swept through Belvera. She collapsed to the ground, screaming in pain.

"You want my power, Belvera?" Miki shouted, "Here's more than you can handle!"

"Stop…" Belvera cried through agony, "No more…"

All of a sudden, Miki stopped.

"Why did you stop?" Akane asked, "Just finish her off!"

Miki just smiled and sent Belvera flying back with a single gesture.

"I don't need to!"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Belvera hissed.

That was when Godzilla's foot came crashing down on top of Belvera.

"So…" Patrick thought out loud, "That's it? We beat them?"

"Belvera may be dead," The Cosmos answered, "But Biomajor is still manipulating the military and government of the world."

"Not any more!" Kagaku interrupted, taking out a small disk.

"What's that?" Miki asked, taking the disk.

"A record," Kagaku explained with a smile, "Of all transactions, weapons, plans and contacts made by Biomajor. Records of all those involved with them. And more than enough evidence but lock Katagiri, Kino and everyone else involved away for a long, long time!"

"He is telling the truth," The Cosmos said in unison, "We thank you for your help, all of you. Katagiri was right about one thing- this is the beginning of a whole new world. And perhaps, it will be one where humans and Monsters can finally live in peace…"

The Cosmos suddenly transformed into tiny spheres of light and shot up into Mothra's antennae. Chirping, Mothra took flight, sailing through the air and toward the ocean.

Godzilla and Minilla also turned and walked toward the sea, splashing down into the cool waters as the sun rose in the distance.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And so, our story comes to a close. Hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please review with your thoughts on this story, but, of course, no flames!

As the title says, "Long live the King!"


	22. Epilogue

Well, it is with deep regret that I say this will be the final instalment in my epic. Hope you've enjoyed the story and feel free to R&R with your thoughts on the finished piece!

The Epilogue's short, I know. But I just thought it was a good way to round off the story.

Disclaimer: Godzilla and all related characters and trademarks are © Toho Co. Ltd.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EPILOGUE

Monster Island 

A few months ago, Godzilla had been consumed with his hatred of humans. Now, though, as he and Minilla reached the Shore of Monster Island, he had finally realised how foolish his desire for revenge was. Godzilla stood and looked out to sea, out toward the human cities of Japan.

He had won the battle, but not without sacrifices. Battra, and one of the larval Mothra, had been killed, and he had nearly joined them. Yokohama had been wiped off the map.

However, by then the city had been evacuated. And the humans would rebuild. They always did. That was one thing he had to admire about humans- individually they were all too often, weak, stupid, putrid cowards, but as a collective, they didn't give up. And they were stronger than one might think.

Perhaps, Godzilla thought, there was hope for those little creatures yet…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
